


Convince me otherwise.

by Ievi0sa



Series: Convince me otherwise universe. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Child Neglect, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by..., M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Rating May Change, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ievi0sa/pseuds/Ievi0sa
Summary: He was convinced that his survival was the cause of the loss that had accumulated at his feet over the past 15 years, she was convinced that he was meant for so much more than what his barely obtained life had lay out for him.





	1. Looking back.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391049) by Cross-stitch01. 



> Hi! My name is Miles, I'm a major long time Harry Potter fan whose friends are forcing him to write this. I myself, am not really a true harmione shipper, I respect it as well as those who ship it, including my two friends James and Emily *waves frantically* who have asked me to write my take on what could have happened if it had gone that way, as well as adding my own tweaks to the true story.  
> I must say this now, if you hate this ship with a passion and cannot grasp the fact that other people have different opinions, in which you could learn to respect, then why are you here? Are you seriously planning on reading? That's incredibly stupid! That's like walking to the store and buying food you know you don't like, then purposely eating it just to complain about how bad it is. What are you doing?  
> Okay now that's off my chest, I have to add that this is NOT a Weasley, Draco or Dumbledore bashing story, no sir, we have no fighting for Hermione from Ron, nor fighting for Harry from Ginny, they are the supportive friends I adore :3, so I give you my sincerest apologies if that's what you're into.  
> Also, this story is highly inspired by a story my twovfriends introduced me to, called Don't let go by Cross-stitch01, it's a fantastic story, brilliantly written and has characters that are AcTuAlLy in character, amazing right?!?. It was brought to my attention when I was learning more about what Harry and Hermione's relationship would be like, and this person ticked every box, so please, so go give that a read, as of now it's still going but nearing the end.  
> All I have left to say (before I continue to babble) is that this particular chapter is basically Harry thinking back to what happened in the past year, and we get moving later on. I plan for this to reach Deathly Hallows, but it depends on the response and how. Go about being able to write this. As a side note, in which I have just thought of, if my description of Characters is different to the actors, that's because I read the books wayyyy before I watched the films, and had imagined the trio, as well as other characters, years before I had the chance to watch the films (had to wait till I was twelve, strict parents). So if you don't like that, ignore it! Don't attack me for it, it's how you see them that matters, how they look is your decision.  
> Now, I think I've just about finished, I hope you enjoy, James and Emily, and whoever else is reading this! On we go! 
> 
> Disclaimer: as much as I would like to be queen Rowling, I am not, I am king Miles and do not own any of her characters nor this amazing story they call Harry Potter. I am merely a long time crazy Harry Potter fan, who has very persuasive friends and too much free time.

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was unable to sleep, despite the late hour. Instead, he had perched himself atop his desk chair that he'd moved to sit beside his small window. Rows of identical houses stood before him, all bathed in a dull orange as a result of the fading street lamps; all separated by the road that ran in-between each street, only to be connected by smaller drives. Each held only one car in which had previously had its existence knew a little too loudly by its owner, in order to gain their neighbour's attention.

Tired green eyes floated across the neighbourhood he had been forced to call home one more time, an equally tired sigh escaping him. Standing, he reached for the handle as he took one last breath of the cool night air, before gently pulling the window shut.

As he turned, his gaze drifted towards his desk, where several unopened letters were piled neatly on one edge. Guilt flooded through him, briefly replacing the former fear that had accumulated from his earlier dream, a dream involving his late Godfather; Sirius Black.

He shook his head in attempt to brush away these feelings as anger took their place, he turned on the spot and moved towards his dresser, hastily pulling out a pair pre-owned jeans and his infamous blue shirt, leaving them to practically hang from his slim body after peeling off his nightwear, still damp with sweat from the previous nightmare.

Roughly tying his beaten pair of trainers, he yanked a hoodie from his door handle and stepped out of the door, his mood intending on him stomping down the stairs before he decided he'd rather not wake up his relatives, irritated or not, he would probably find himself in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of his time here.

As another sigh escaped him, he tiptoed down the hallway and crept down the stairs, slipping through the front door before wandering into the night.

* * *

He could _feel_ his eyes on him. He wasn't stupid, he knew the order was watching him, he'd sit with Tonks on the same bench at the same time every day, looking onto the broken playground, as a result of his cousin Dudley, no doubt. She was the only one who had _actually_ made an attempt to talk to him this last fortnight, always one for breaking the rules. Their friendship had strengthened as she didn't potter around pretending she wasn't there, it was refreshing to know there was someone for each of them to talk to.

He focused on the path below him, his feet unknowingly lead him toward said battered park; his mind drifting back to the open letters, causing him to frown and his hands to sink deeper into the pockets of his trousers.

Guilty. He felt guilty. All he'd wanted the previous summer was information and now he refused to even glimpse at it; he refused to even acknowledge it. His stomach tightened as he thought of what his best friends Ron and Hermione may have written. Tonks had informed him days earlier that Hermione had been worried sick, always eager to know how he'd been doing and longed for his reply to her many letters.

He hadn't meant to ignore her; he hadn't meant to ignore anyone; he just didn't know what to say.

He huffed slightly, feeling all hope drain from him. Their relationship had shifted the previous year, his and Hermione's, it had really hit him a few weeks after he had seen her fall; a few weeks after he'd seen Dolohov struck her. He almost growled in response to these images and attempted to keep focused.

After his disastrous first kiss with Cho Chang, he cringed as he remembered how wet her tears felt; he'd noticed Hermione had begun to distance herself, talking to him less frequently, even throughout the stay at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. When she did speak to him there was a certain sadness present in her eyes that Harry couldn't quite place. In the end, he dubbed it as nothing.

Moments after his equally disastrous first date with said Ravenclaw, the sadness had disappeared; her brown eyes had sparkled happily, alight with humour as he informed her of the happenings of the past hour, completely oblivious to why each girl had reacted in such ways when the other was mentioned. Her cheeks had flushed when he had informed her that he, as a matter of fact, did not think she was ugly in the slightest, but at the time he'd assumed her red cheeks were the result of the cold weather.

Weeks had gone by, the hand holding, the lingering touches, the bone-crushing hugs increased steadily, until right before he'd left his carriage on the Hogwarts Express. She had done something she had only done once before, she had raised herself on her toes, intending on kissing him on the cheek. Her lips had landed on the corner of his mouth, igniting a fire beneath his skin and causing bright red to trail across his face and down his neck, that same blush appeared once more at the thought. She had lowered her head, resting it on his chest before snaking her arms around waist, whispering a promise to write soon.

He had felt more emotion in that one moment than he had in the previous few weeks. Now he walked under a sky of stars, frowning, kicking at any stone that dared to 'block' his path.

Eventually he made it to his destination, and made for the swings, walking past the once squeaky rusted gate that now made no noise from its place on the floor.

Looking between the pair of swings, he sighed as only one remained in good condition, the other had been wrapped around the faded red pole that held them up, but then again, one was in good condition, so he took a seat.

Pulling down the hood of his jumper, he took in his surroundings as he did at his window. Only pausing to listen closely as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, mumbling something incoherent under his breath, he turned to the source of the sound.

“I know you're here.” he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The noise paused. Harry rolled his eyes.

Turning once more he claimed, a little louder this time, “Remus I can hear your breathing, either come out and sit with me or quiet down because frankly, it's rather distracting.”

More silence followed before, as if out of nowhere, the lycanthrope appeared in front of him, his head tilted to the side. Harry looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge. The ex-professor let out a light laugh before extracting his wand.

With a flick of his wrist, the neglected swing beside him silently untangled itself, before gently floating back into place. He sat heavily on the seat as his tired joints protested against the sudden movements.

No one said anything for a while, and Harry was grateful for that, he hadn't expected Remus to actually show himself.

“How was the full moon?” he said suddenly, breaking the night's silence, Remus turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Huh?”.

“The full moon. It was two days ago. I couldn't see because of the clouds but Snape took your shift so I could only assume. How was it?” He explained, repeating his previous question.

Remus shook his head, giving him a look that seemed to say, ' _Of course, you know everyone's shifts, why wouldn't you?_ '.

The werewolf sighed, “Not the best, not the worst.” he informed with a shrug, Harry nodded in understanding as silence washed over them once more, both heads raised as a faint orange began to leak into the dark sky.

“How are you?” Remus asked the lingering question, turning away from the sunrise.

“I'm surprised you don't know, considering you guys watch me every moment of every day.” he replied shortly, almost missing the look of guilt that flashed across his old professor's exhausted face, he sighed.

“I'm sorry,” he started, “This mustn't be easy for you either, Moony.” he mentally kicked himself, he hadn't just lost his Godfather, Remus had lost his best friend. A wave of fear rose from the pit of his stomach as he imagined Ron or Hermione dying in front of him, he wouldn't be able to bare it.

“I'm-.” he went to answer the previous question-before the lycanthrope could respond-with the classic ' _I'm fine_ ', but knew Remus would see right through it, and instead settled with: “I'll be okay.” in which the auror seemed to accept. “How is it on your end?” he asked in an attempt to diffuse the slight tension he had created.

“It's alright, Dung is driving everyone mad, I included. I'm surprised Tonks hasn't strangled the guy considering her hair practically _glows_ every time he breathes.” Harry, despite himself, chuckled at this, Remus' fondness of the metamorphosis still present. “I've been coping... Alright, I suppose. Mrs Weasley is absolutely terrifying, as per usual, keeps trying to set him straight but no avail, I don't know how those kids deal with her on a day to day basis, must be tiring.”

“They're just as bad, it's in the redhead genes.” he chuckled, allowing the now comfortable quiet to sink around them.

“When... When do you, uh... think I'll be out of here?” Harry questioned hesitantly, and for what was like the hundredth time that night, Remus let out a long sigh.

“A while yet, Harry, I'm sorry.” His words made Harry hang his head involuntarily, only to lift it moments later when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “If I could, I'd bring you back to the Burrow with me, but I'll already be in enough trouble for talking-”

“The Burrow?” Harry interrupted eyebrows raised, “Why're you meeting at the Burrow? Why not Grimmauld?” He continued, feeling a pang of sadness at the mention of his Godfather's home.

“This is exactly why I shouldn't be talking to you, Harry. We could slip up and tell you too much. Dumbledore will explain everything when he sees it fit. But for now, you must wait.” The werewolf somewhat scolded, his tone suggesting that he will not be explaining the Orders regular presence at the Burrow tonight.

Harry Huffed, scrunching up his nose and pouting like a child, he did understand Remus' reasons, he just didn't accept them.

“Now, if you had read your letters you may have the right to complain about your lack of information.” he countered at his best friends son's expression. Seeing as the boy made no move to reply, the only sign of him actually hearing what he'd said was his hunching shoulders, Remus continued. “I received a letter from Hermione a few days ago, asking for you, she said she had contacted Tonks too. She's worried about you, Harry.”

His stomach dropped, her loyalty; everyone's loyalty made him sick, how could they wish to stay close to him when he was nothing more than an explosive weapon, one that could go off at any moment and take so many with him?

“I know,” he muttered barely above a whisper. “I just don't know what to say to her... We kind of…” he trailed off, “I don't think I've dealt with this the best way.” he admitted, seeing Lupin's eyes soften before putting his head in his hands as once again silence enveloped them.

Checking his watch, he noted that the Dursleys would be waking up in a few hours, turning to Remus, he forced a smile onto his face that didn't quite convince him. “I better get back before they realize I'm not there.” Here Remus nodded, and both wizards moved to stand. “I'll see you around, Moony,” Harry promised before turning and making to leave the abandoned playground.

“When you see her, talk to her” Lupin replied, causing Harry to turn, only to face the empty pair of swings restored to how they stood when he had found them. Harry tutted slightly before once again turning and making his way back 'home'.

* * *

Arriving home he was greeted by the sound of muffled snoring and the smell of bleach, Aunt Petunia must have finished her midnight wipe down of all the surfaces and returned to bed. Using this to his advantage he crept up the stairs and made for the shower after stopping by his room to pick up clean underwear.

Upon stepping under the hot, pouring water, he felt his entire body relax. Leaning his head against the cool tiles, he felt all other thoughts drift from his mind as he moved to rid the lingering sweat and grime from his body.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry found himself fresh and clean, holding his shirt in his hands. He wiped the mirror that hung above the sink and took in his reflection. His unruly, raven hair was more wild than usual due to his former attempts of drying the overgrown mess. Unkempt curls stuck up in odd directions and framed his face. The same emerald eyes stared back at him, the dark circles under them were the cause of his plagued dreams. Over the past school year, he had matured somewhat, his jawline more defined as well as his cheekbones; completely ridding him of his chubby cheeks, his chin now held a slight stubble which he refused to shave. He had also grown abundantly throughout the past few summer weeks, now standing several inches taller, his height lining perfectly with his now wider shoulders. He was still skinny, probably more than what was considered healthy, but he had gained weight the past school year, only to lose most of it within a month of being back.

Suddenly, thoughts were broken; gaze was drawn from the mirror and towards the bathroom door as he heard his Uncle's pounding footsteps vibrate through the hall and down the stairs, then looked at his watch which read ' _4 am_ '. What maniac would knock on the Dursley's door at four in the morning?

His questions were answered quickly at the sound of a muffled _yelp_ , followed by a louder ' _BOY!_ ' snapping him out of his frozen state as he scrambled to pull his shirt over his damp head; yanking open the bathroom door and flying down the stairs, taking two at a time.

When he reached the bottom he was greeted by a familiar twinkle behind a pair of half-moon glasses.

“Ah, Harry, how nice of you to join us.” Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's chapter 1 out of the way, how'd I do? let me know!


	2. Tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at the Burrow after an unexpected trip with Dumbledore. Who does he find at the Burrow? The last person he was ready to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeellllo hello hello. Chapter 2. I got sick so I didn't write at all yesterday welp. Enjoyyyy. Sorry, I feel like a repeated some things a bit too much but I've been through it, and it's as good as it's getting as this chapter's kind of boring, they start getting better from about now between chapter 15.

_Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull._

* * *

Harry stumbled forward, almost falling face first on the grass beneath his feet; the pressure on his chest releasing and allowing him to take the much needed deep breaths as he aimed to calm his racing heart. He released Dumbledore's arm from his grip to right his crooked spectacles and rub at his ears, attempting to rid the faint ringing noise. He heard a chuckle beside him.

“You'll adjust to the feel of apparition in time, dear boy.” He assured, twinkle still present behind the half-moon spectacles.

Harry simply hummed weakly in response, waiting for the world to stop spinning around him.

When his surroundings did still, he slowly lifted his head, fully expecting to see number 4 Privet Drive and to be standing on his relatives lawn, more than likely in for a particularly unpleasant _scolding_ from his Aunt for 'infecting her precious grass with his _freakishness_ '.

Instead, the last thing he'd expected, he was greeted by the Burrow, reaching high into the morning sky; he felt excitement bubble in his chest.

He turned to the Hogwarts Headmaster, intending on asking why he had been brought here, only to face nothing as the old wizard disappeared with a loud _crack_.

Eyebrows furrowed, he made his way to the Weasley's home, raising his closed fist to knock on the door at the exact moment it burst open, bringing him face to face to the one and only Mrs Weasley.

“Harry, dear!” She exclaimed before swiftly pulling him into a tight embrace.

“H-hello.” Harry stuttered as she held him at arm's length in order to get a better look at him.

“Goodness, you've gotten taller.” The redhead observed, “Ron's no better, the both of you look as though you've been hit with a stretching charm.” She continued.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards involuntarily at the mention of his best friend, “You mean to say he actually had _more_ growing to do? He was tall enough as it is.” He enquired in false disbelief, causing laughter to bubble out of the older witch.

“My word! You must be starving, let's get you inside, Dumbledore has already had your trunk sent here, and Hedwig is in Ronald's room as Pig's off delivering a letter to Charlie…” she trailed off, bustling him inside where he was greeted by two other familiar faces.

“Nice to see you got here in one piece, Harry.” Smirked the werewolf, the witch beside him raising her hand as Harry opened his mouth to half-heartedly scold the ex-professor for lying to him.

“We promise,” The metamorphmagus attempted to say seriously, giggling at his accusing glare, “we couldn't say anything, it was supposed to be a surprise.” She added, her hair changing between pink and purple as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

“You _both_ knew?!” He feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart as he turned to Tonks. “I thought we told each other everything!”

Any self-control Tonks had gathered quickly vanished as she burst out laughing, holding onto her sides as Remus chuckled next to her.

“As nice as this has been, we really must be off; Dumbledore wanted to see us, said it was something to do with you, Harry.” Remus informed once Tonks' laughing fit subsided, moving to stand from his place on the couch.

Here, Harry raised an eyebrow, something Tonks didn't miss. “Just the weekly ' _Talk about how nosey Harry is behind his back'_ , nothing new” She 'assured', bumping his shoulder with her as she made for the fireplace.

“Comedians, the lot of you.” He grumbled, waving as they left through the Floo. 

A sudden, distant “ _Mum?!?_ ” caused the two remaining people to turn towards the stairs. “Why is Hedwig in my room?!?” Ron's voice bellowed from the top of the house.

“Did someone say 'Hedwig?” A voice that sounded like Ginny's joined. ' _Harry's_ owl, Hedwig?' she continued.

“Of course I mean Harry's owl, what other bloke would call his bloody owl _Hedwig_?” he retorted sharply, followed by a loud _squawk_ in offense and a muffled apology, The insulted bird's owner snorted.

“Did someone says 'Harry'?” A closer, more hesitant voice asked. Harry's mouth went dry. Hermione's voice.

“Why don't the lot of you come and see instead of yelling about the house about him as though he wasn't here!” Mrs Weasley hollered hopelessly. 

“ _Harry!_ ” He heard the three voices exclaim before a swarm of pounding footsteps could be heard above them, getting louder by the second.

He had no time to prepare himself as a blur of dark brown flew from the stairs and straight at him, almost knocking him flat as the person wrapped their arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. The smell of vanilla, ink, and parchment washed over him; the smell of Hermione washed over him. He moved to wrap his own arms around her when she jumped back as if his touch gave an electric shock.

“S-sorry” She blurted out, taking a few steps back and lowering her head. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as felt his heart break a little.

“Hermione, I-” He tried helplessly.

“Harry!” A more masculine voice interrupted him before pulling him into a quick hug, clapping his back. “Y’alright mate? No one told us you were coming!” He cried dramatically.

“No one told me either.” He laughed, looking him up and down. “Your mum's right” The young wizard paused thoughtfully, his crooked grin in place. “You do look like you've been hit with a stretching charm.”

“Oh, sod off, Harry.” He grumbled, grinning all the same.

“Language, dear brother, language.” The third voice scolded before Mrs Weasley had a chance, looking over Ron's shoulder to reveal Ginny standing behind him.

“Hey, Gin” Harry smiled warmly at her as she pulled him into a quick hug, feeling Hermione's eyes on him as he pulled away.

“Now, as much as I hate to break up such a sweet reunion.” Mrs Weasley proclaimed, making herself known for the first time. “Ron, Ginny, I need you both to help me set the table for breakfast.” She instructed, synchronized groans escaping the two.

“Oh but _mum_ , he's only _just_ got here!” Ron protested, flailing his arms about in annoyance.

“And he'll still be here when you're finished, now, stop fussing and help.” Her tone was final, turning on the spot and marching into the kitchen, the two youngest Weasleys dragging their feet behind her, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

They stood in an uneasy silence, the room thick with tension as both teens looked at anything but one another. When they finally did meet each other's gaze, Hermione looked close to tears.

“I’m sorry about what happened on the train, it won't hap-” She started.

“No!' Harry panicked, quickly cutting her off. 'That’s not- it's not why I've been so-” He sighed in frustration, unable to form a single sentence.

“It's… Not?” She hesitantly, a hint of Hope in her voice as she took a step closer.

“No, of course not. Definitely not.” He pressed, taking a deep breath in an attempt to find the right words, she waited patiently.

“I’ve wanted to speak to you for so long…” His eyes slid closed. “I just didn't know what to say, after Sirius…” He whispered in defeat, hanging his head in shame.

The brunette's eyes softened in understanding, stepping closer to him slowly. “You were grieving.” She stopped in front of him. “I can't even imagine what you were going through…” Raising a hand, she lifted his chin and forced his gaze to meet hers, the intensity of it almost made him have to look away. “Watching him die, to then be sent back to _them_ of all people to grieve.” She almost spat, her hand moving to his cheek, her soft palm soothing on his rough skin. “I don't blame you, Harry.” She added, barely above a whisper, the young wizard shook his head slightly.

“You didn't deserve it…” He mumbled absently.

She ignored this, her hand trailing down his arm and linking their fingers together, sending tingles throughout his entire body. “I do not blame you, Harry Potter.” She finished firmly. 

“That wasn't the only reason.” He said after a moment's hesitation.

“It wasn't? What is it, Harry?” The young witch encouraged softly, green meeting brown once more. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He nodded immediately. 'Then tell me.’

He took a deep breath, his heart racing, it was a wonder Hermione couldn't hear it. “The prophecy... The one that was smashed at the Ministry.” He began slowly, the brunette nodding for him to continue. Dumbledore had told him to tell his best friends, to tell her, he couldn't back out now. “It wasn't-... Dumbledore knew what it was.” Another deep breath. “Would you believe me if I told you something completely crazy? If I told you I was _born_ to do something?”

She stroked his linked hand with the pad of her thumb, “I’ll always believe you.” She promised.

“Even if I said I'm the weapon they were talking about?” He challenged weekly.

“What do you-”

“Breakfast is ready.” A voice enlightened suddenly, snapping them out of their bubble and causing their heads to turn simultaneously. They were welcomed by the only Weasley daughter, who was standing by the now open kitchen door with her hands on her hips; eyeing their proximity with a smirk.

Harry returned his gaze to the girl in front of him, only now noticing how close they were standing; she was so close he could count each freckle speckled across her face. He swiftly moved back, Hermione releasing his hand silently as they both brushed past Ginny who was now biting her lip in order to hide her amusement.

* * *

Her knee was touching his. Ron was trying to hold a conversation with him but he couldn't concentrate because her knee was _still_ touching his. He didn't know if she knew her knee touching his as she was in deep conversation with Mr Weasley, talking about television remotes, but the _definitely_ was aware because it was _still_ touching his.

“Harry? _Harry?_ You alright mate?” Ron pulled him from his thoughts, waving a hand in front of his face. 'You went off for a second there.'

“M'alright... just got a lot on my mind.” He mumbled as Molly vanished the plates.

“Well, your trunk's in Fred and George's old room, so if you'd like to unpack whilst I wash the dishes…” The older witch suggested, pattering around as the plates reappeared in the sink.

“Fred and George's room?” He enquired before she could continue. “Where are they?”

Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated sigh, before turning to Harry with her arms folded. “Those two are in their flat above that blasted joke shop.” She notified, looking all but happy about the arrangements.

“The joke shop? Diagonally is still open?”

“You really don't know anything, do you?” Ron noted, Harry shaking his head in answer.

“It's like a ghost town.” Mr Weasley spoke up. “They're the only ones there, really.” He frowned.

“Said they wanted to keep people laughing, especially now. I get where they're coming from, it's what they do best.” Ginny added.

“Well I _don't_.” Mrs Weasley argued callously, stomping her foot and drawing all eyes to her. “It's dangerous and foolish, I'd much rather them be at home, where it's safe.” 

“Molly…” Her husband tried to warn.

“That's enough of that, I've said my piece, you've said yours.” She barked. “Now, Ron, Ginny, come help clean up; Hermione, you can help Harry unpack.” The older witch instructed, tone defusing from deadly to motherly in a matter of seconds. “Off you go dears.” She brushed them towards the stairs as they stood to leave, Harry keeping his eyes on the steps as he walked behind Hermione.

* * *

“I wasn't aware you had the ability to fold clothes, Harry.” Hermione voiced aloud after 10 minutes of working in silence.

“That's just plain mean, Granger.” He declared, tossing his socks into a drawer by George's bed, “I bet you wouldn't believe me when I say I had the ability to do all my homework, would you?”

Hermione almost dropped the shirt she was holding, “ _You_ did _all_ of your homework?”

“Always the tone of surprise.” He smirked as he pulled out said homework from his trunk, placing it on the bed for her to look through while he continued to put away his clothes. “I do listen to you, you know?” He laughed as he closed the final draw filled with his few pairs of jeans, coming to watch her flick through his work.

“Only took 5 years.” The young witch replied sarcastically, a smile gracing her face as she gently put the work back into his trunk and closed the lid.

“I've _always_ listened to you, I was just too stubborn to admit you were always right. Can't say you were any better when it came to being stubborn.” The boy teased as he came to sit beside her, easily dodging the slap aimed his way.

“Do you want to talk about it.” Hermione asked slowly after a moment's silence.

“About what?” He picked at the sheets, his throat constricted.

“Harry…” The young Gryffindor warned lightly, her hand moving to grip his; forcing a loud exhale of breath to exit the boy beside her.

Plucking up all of his Gryffindor courage, the hand in his warm and reassuring, Harry began to recite the prophecy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp* how will Hermione react to the prophecy this time?? We love a little awkwardness and tension here oof.


	3. I'm not leaving you now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's reaction to the prophecy, Ron too. Short chapter but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Happy 4th of July to my American friends and readers. Don't celebrate it, British. 
> 
> I'm sorry, this is so short, I'll explain more of that down in the notes at the bottom.
> 
> I'm currently, at this moment, getting my hair died blue. Teddy Lupin who??? 
> 
> My prom is tomorrow, I've never been to a party that isn't a family friends birthday party in my LIFE. I guess I could use it as a reference for when Bill and Fleur's wedding chapter rolls around, and the slug club party. 
> 
> If it hasn't occurred to you yet, I'm a little anti-social, I like my books and films, collecting stupid shit and cooking a GOOD cake mmm. I'm a Gryffindor, if that interests you, but on another (not official) sorting test, I had 92% of the Hufflepuff traits, but 98% of the Gryffindor ones, which sounds about right for me lmao. My friends say I remind them of Remus, Harry and Newt mixed into one. Why am I talking about this? I don't know. 
> 
> This story is going to follow the happenings of half blood prince quite closely, the book, snape, yada-yada. But considering Draco is supposed to get an early redemption, how will that work? We shall see.

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …”_ Hermione recited his words “ _Neither can live while the other survives._ ” She repeated, eyes wide. “Harry, what does that mean?”

The boy in question let out an uneasy sigh, despite the great weight that had removed itself from his shoulders simply by telling her, he was shaking; he could feel her shaking through the tight grip of their still interlocked hands.

“ _Harry. _” The brunette pressed, fear and desperation both present as she spoke.__

____

“It means-” His voice cracked; he stared at his lap, gaze fierce enough to burn holes into his jeans. “It means that one of us has to kill the other, in the end.” The raven-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut, his heart hammering in his chest. 

__

He was going to be sick.

__

“No.” Hermione barked suddenly. “No, that's not- it can't be-” She shook her head furiously, recoiling from his grip and standing in order to pace the room. “When did Dumbledore tell you?” The young witch whizzed back around to face him.

__

“Before the end of the year…” He trailed off, “I was so angry, I destroyed his office... he told me he should have told me sooner, he was just afraid of how I'd react…” his knuckles turning white as his fists gripped the fabric of the duvet. “All of you being here; _you_ being here; you staying with me. It's not safe. He'll use you to get to me; to weaken me, because he knows how much it'll hurt.” He addressed her personally.

__

“So he decides to just let you know _after_ Sirius? After everything? You have every right to react like that!” Hermione huffed in vexation. “And me being here, isn't your choice, it's my own. I _want_ to be here, you do _not_ have any say in whether I am here or not.” She choked out a sob, anger flashing across her face.

__

Harry stood, reaching out to grip her flailing arms, “Hermione- Hermione it's _okay_.” The young wizard tried to soothe, ignoring the lump in his throat.

__

“ _No!_ ” She screeched slightly, jerking backwards, unchecked tears now falling freely down her cheeks. “No, it's _not_ okay, he can't just throw something like this at you and expect you to be alright!” She cried in disbelief. “ _Had_ he told you earlier you may not have _gone_ to the Ministry in the _first_ place. He-”

__

“No, it was my choice to go. I made the decision, it's no one's fault but my own” Harry quickly interjected, eyes stinging.

__

“You can't just pin the blame on yourself, Harry!”

__

“But I can take responsibility.” He finished quietly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it and he saw the fight go out of her. “Come here.” He ordered softly, arms open. She threw herself at him, falling into his embrace completely; her hands gripped the back of his dampening shirt so tightly Harry thought it may rip, not that he cared. 

__

“I'm sorry.” Her muffled voice apologized, sounding more fragile than he had ever heard it. Her lips rested on his neck; he could feel her uneasy exhales next to his frantically beating jugular.

__

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He assured, just below a whisper.

__

“Neither do you Harry…” The girl in his arms countered, pulling back slightly to look at him. “You didn't ask for any of this, any of it.” She raised her hand, brushing his fringe to the side; her fingers tracing his scar. “You are meant for so much more than this…” She voiced her thoughts absently, her hand coming to rest on his cheek; the way it had downstairs. He felt his eyes close at her touch. “There is _nothing_ you can say that will convince me otherwise.”

__

His eyes opened at her vow, green meeting brown. He studied the girl in front of him; her swollen, red eyes that were slightly hidden by her long lashes, unshed tears swallowing the flecks of gold and honey that lay in the hazel pool; her dark skin that was speckled with freckles; her chestnut hair, loose strands framing her face, causing his hand to retract from her waist to curl a piece behind her ear absentmindedly, the young witch's eyes fluttering closed at his gentle fingers; her slightly furrowed eyebrows; her button nose; her lips. His mouth went dry. Her mouth was slightly open, giving him the view of the cuts from where she had been biting her bottom lip, his gaze lingered there as he pushed away the urge capture them with his own.

__

When he did drag his gaze from away from her lips, he caught her doing the same as him, now looking at his own mouth. He felt heat trail across his cheeks as she lifted her head, and they locked eyes, hope once again present in her dark orbs.

__

Harry was vaguely aware that their heads were moving closer to one another on their own accord. 

__

Just when their foreheads were about to touch, the door flew open, causing the couple to spring apart like they were the same ends of two magnets. They turned to the intruder, who was doubled over; holding their wrist in pain. 

__

“Banged my arm on the bloody door.” Ron hissed, his face screwed up in pain, completely oblivious to the blushing couple in front of him.

__

“Oh, _honestly_ Ronald! Don't you know how to knock!” Hermione said, exasperated, glaring at him accusingly.

__

“All you were doing was unpacking! Besides, I heard yelling. Figured it's unlike you two to fight, so when it went all quiet I came up to make sure you hadn't killed each other.” He rubbed his arm, moving it to test the pain. “Anyhow, it’s a nice change not being the one driving you round the bend.” The redhead chuckled.

__

“You are unbelievable.” Hermione said into her hand, shaking her head in disbelief.

__

“So,” He turned his attention to Harry, “What were you talking about?” 

__

Both Harry and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

__

“I have to tell you something, Ron.” He spoke for the first time, his tone serious.

__

* * *

__

“So you're the only person who can kill him?” The ginger questioned weakly from his place on Fred's bed.

__

Harry nodded numbly, beside him he heard Hermione _squeak_ at his words, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder as she gripped his arm tightly to her chest, afraid to let go. 

__

“Blimey…” Ron ran his hands through his hair. “You really _are_ the chosen one.” He looked up, his freckles strikingly visible as his face went pale, the only response Harry gave was a light shrug, “What are you gonna do?”

__

“Dumbledore talked about some private training…” He said lightly. ‘And I guess we could start the DA up again, now Um-bitch isn't around anymore.’

__

A muffled _Language_ , came from Harry’s shoulder, the latter apologizing in response as Hermione lifted her head, only to rest her chin on his shoulder instead so she could look at Ron.

__

“I’m with you all the way, Harry.” Ron promised, holding his hand up to stop Harry’s retort before it could begin. “You’ve been with me through it all, mate; through everything. I'm not leaving you now.”

__

“Oh, Ron.” Hermione whispered, standing up and walking over to hug him, pulling Harry along with her. 

__

Here in his best mates older brother's room, gripping onto his best friends for dear life. Harry could sense it.

__

That _hope_ he kept seeing. 

__

He could feel it here.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a description of Hermione here, so let's remember when I mentioned that the way my 4-year-old, 2006 self-began imagining the trio as the books were read to me (vaguely aware 15/16-year-old dan, Emma, and Rupert were filming), I actually based my Hermione off a girl that came into my Year 1 class, she was from Italy and had this mad frizzy hair, she had dark brown skin and lived to read. She used to correct everyone a lot. If you don't like the way I described her, pretend it isn't there.  
> Sorry for the shortness of this, I was going to add them opening their letters but I'm going to save that for the next chapter as I don't want to ruin (if I haven't already) the feel of this chapter. Bye for now.


	4. Isn't that convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess destroying, O.W.L.s Results and cheek kissing. That's all there is to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eW. Okay, I hate this chapter. It took me forever to write because I literally despise it and I have no idea why. I've written almost 3 chapters that take place AFTER this one because I just had no motivation to write it. So that's why it took me so long to update. Buy as I said, I have almost 3 chapters finished, and one mAY include a kiss? Hmm? No?
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I didn't want to give you something crappy and short, so I give you less crappy than it was originally and not as short as before but still short. There's a few book quotes in here, gotta have those. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Oh for _fucks_ sake.” Harry cursed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms, ignoring the bark of laughter that erupted from Ron.

“ _Language_ , Harry.” Hermione huffed half-heartedly, too busy staring out of the window; the victim of her scolding had quickly informed his two friends that their Hogwarts letters were due to arrive today, she had nearly bit his head off for not telling her sooner. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, all the while receiving a rather nasty glare from his king piece. “Are you ever going to let me win?” He asked the redhead in front of him who was holding his sides.

“ _Nope!_ ” He answered through his laughter, popping the ‘ _p_ ’. “Gotta get my ego boost from somewhere, haven't I?” 

“What, by destroying me in chess?” He countered, raising an eyebrow. The youngest son responded simply with an enthusiastic nod. 

“They're here! _They're here!_ ” Hermione squealed, making the two wizards jump. “The letters, they're here!” She scrambled to her feet in order to open the window before spinning back around, “ _Ron_ , go get Ginny!” The brunette instructed, bouncing on her toes.

“Bloody mental.” Ron mumbled under his breath as he exited the room, Hermione too anxious to hear.

“Hermione we get these letters every year, calm down.” Harry grinned, biting back a chuckle as he came to stand beside her, watching the owl draw nearer. 

“I _am_ calm, thank you very much.’ The young witch insisted, “I’ll have you know, the source of my excitement is mere because of our results.” She informed in her matter-of-fact tone. “They are crucial to our future success in getting a job once we leave, so forgive me if I'm a little bouncy.” She pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry let out a light snort and shook his head, “As if _you_ need to worry, you're bri- AH!” He all but dived out of the owl flying directly towards him, Hermione following seconds later. “Sweet Merlin,” The raven-haired wizard gasped, sharply turning towards the bird and giving it an accusing glare. The feathery bullet simply stuck out its leg, somewhat challenging Harry with its own stare while Hermione brushed past him to collect its delivery.

“Are they here?” Voiced Ginny who had jumped the last three stairs and landed right in front of them.

“Yeah,” Hermione squeaked, passing along both Ron’s and Ginny’s letters. “Oh… You open yours first Ginny, you don't have the same as us.” She bit her lip in worry, Ginny simply chuckled. 

“Oh please tell me that I won't be this worried next year.” The youngest Weasley grinned as she tore into her letter. “Oh, thank Merlin” She sighed in relief, her smile widening. “I’m not prefect!” She fisted the air. Hermione gawked at her exclamation. “I would _never_ be able to handle that much responsibility,” The redhead added to her confused expression.

“You go, Ron.” Harry nudged his best mate, breaking the silence. Also, presuming Hermione needed a little bit longer.

Ron slowly opened his letter, palms sweating as he pulled out the piece of parchment, the room silenced. 

”Ron, mate, you alright?” Harry poked his shoulder that was currently blocking his view of the redhead’s results.

”Bloody hell…” He breathed, offering the letter to Harry, who took it eagerly. Hermione appeared at his side, her hair tickling his neck as she leant forward.

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

“Seven O.W.L.s…” Hermione whispered, her eyes going over the numbers again in slight surprise; a grin growing on her face, “ _Seven_ O.W.L.s! Ron, well done!” She pulled him into a swift hug before departing to find Mrs.Weasley. 

“Well done mate!” Harry congratulated his friend, clapping him on the shoulder as handed the shocked ginger his letter back.

“ _Merlin_... Exceeds expectations in potions… _Potions!_ ” He said in disbelief, causing a bark of laughter to escape the boy beside him.

“Seven OWLs!” Mrs.Weasley grinned as she thundered through the kitchen door, Hermione hot on her heels. “That's more than Fred and George combined!” She pulled her youngest son into a tight hug as he blushed to the roots of his hair from all of the attention.

“You next, Potter.” Ginny smirked, nudging the Raven haired wizard with her elbow. His grip tightened on the forgotten letter in his hands.

“Yeah, let's see how well the great Harry James has performed.” His best mate wheezed as his mother released him. 

Harry slowly tore open the envelope, biting back his laughter at the feeling of Hermione practically buzzing with anticipation. As he lifted the flap his brow furrowed in confusion. 

There were two letters. 

The young wizard carefully pulled the first letter out in curiosity, but his actions were stopped short at the sight of red and the sound of something clattering to the floor. 

The moment the 15-year-old bent down to pick the pin up he heard both Ron and Ginny gasp simultaneously. Turning it over he was greeted with a picture of the Gryffindor badge and two words curving above and below that caused a sharp intake of breath.

_'QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN'_

“Yes!” The two youngest Weasleys shrieked at the same time, “Ohhhh, this year's team is going to be amazing!” Ginny declared, rubbing her hands together. 

“That gives you equal status with prefects! You can use our special bathroom now and everything!” Hermione beamed; an easy smile on her face. 

__

“Isn't that convenient.” Ron mumbled under his breath. The couple went beat red as Mrs.Weasley slapped his shoulder, whispering for him go be appropriate.

“Congratulations, Harry dear.” She smiled. 

__

“Thank you.” He squeaked. 

__

“Your results, Harry.” Hermione reminded him after the slight awkwardness had passed, he once again remembered the letter in his hand and pulled out the wanted information. 

__

_Astronomy: A_

__

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

__

_Charms: E_

__

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

__

_Divination: P_

__

_Herbology: E_

__

_History of Magic: D_

__

_Potions: E_

__

_Transfiguration: E_

__

“An _O_ in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry!” He heard Hermione squeal before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. She pulled back and swiftly kissed him on the cheek, noting her sharp intake of breath, presuming she was just as shocked as he was. A goofy grin had found its way onto his face when Mrs.Weasley pulled him into a hug and Ron clapped him on the back.

“Congratulations!” She squeezed him tighter before letting go, a knowing look in her eyes that made his all too present blush deepen. 

__

_“All knew _that_ was going to happen.” Ron rolled his eyes in mock dis-interest. _

“I’m so proud of my boys,” Hermione pulled them both into a side hug. “Look where _actually_ listening gets you.” 

“Well go on then ‘ _your highness _',” Ron chuckled. “Let us see what you have achieved.” He grinned as he felt her stiffen at his words. “Oh _come on_ Hermione, you always show me an Harry up, never mind everyone else in our year.” He continued. __

____

“In the _school_ ” Harry corrected, his tone light. 

____

“Oh, come off it you two.” The bushy haired witch grumbles, crossing her arms. 

____

“Well, we could just not ope-” 

____

“No!” Hermione cried, tearing open her letter as if it held the secret of the universe. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads in amusement. 

____

The young witch stood stock still, her eyes spreading across the parchment. Harry walked up behind her to get a better look, “So…?” he promoted; his eyes were drawn to the goosebumps that rose on her neck as she noticed his proximity. When he was able to drag his gaze away, he looked over the paper held tightly in Hermione’s grasp. “Blimey…” 

____

_Arithmancy: O_

____

_Astronomy: O_

____

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

____

_Charms: O_

____

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

____

_Herbology: O_

____

_History of Magic: O_

____

_Potions: O_

____

_Study of Ancient Runes: O_

____

_Transfiguration: O_

____

“Oi! Let me see,” said Ron, striding over and whipping her results out of her hand. “Yep – nine “Outstandings” and one “Exceeds Expectations” in Defence Against the Dark Arts.” He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. “You’re actually disappointed, aren’t you?” 

____

“ _Hermione,_ ” Harry huffed in bewilderment, bringing a hand to rub her shoulder. “You're not seriously upset about one mark, are you? You did fantastically!” He pulled her into a hug before releasing, only for her to be drawn into another 3 Weasley hugs. 

____

“Oh, this is wonderful, we must celebrate, I'll get dinner started.” Mrs.Weasley announced, clapping her hands. “Ron, Ginny.” You can help cut the vegetables.” She instructed, ignoring the groans from her two children as they disappeared into the kitchen. 

____

“You're not mad that I got a better mark in Defense, are you?” The skinny wizard cringed, wiping his hands on his pants. Hermione simply smiled and shook her head. 

____

“Of course not, I'm proud of you,” The brunette ensured softly, tilting her head to the side. “I was just worried about your ego getting too big.” She shrugged, giggling at the gasp of mock offence that followed. In two quick strides, she crossed the small distance between them. “The truth hurts,” Hermione said barely above a whisper, before raising herself on her toes and kissing his cheek once more, lingering slightly longer. “Come on, we better go help them before they get all grumpy.” She commanded lightly as she pulled away, turning in her heal and following the group.

____

Harry raised a hand to the spot she had kissed; the spot that was now tinged pink.

____

____

These feelings he was experiencing; feelings that erupted at the slightest glimpse, the slightest touch; feelings that if he were able to bottle them up to sell, he'd make millions. They made his heart race despite feeling the most calm he had in his entire life. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last without doing something. 

____

But what was that _something?_

____

Whatever it was, he had to do it soon.

____

Because he was falling, _hard._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave Kudos and comment, it means the world and I love to read what you have to say. But in all honesty, I'm going to leave this chapter here and forget it exits because it's messy and I hate it, bye.


	5. About Bloody time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night Birthday gifts, awkward laughing and goofy grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI. Sorry, it's been so long since I updated, I was on holiday, and I got back today (back to the land of WiFi, praise the Lord.) 
> 
> This chapter I think you'll like hehehe. I skipped a couple of weeks because I tend to flow better when they're in school because I can do time skips with classes and Quidditch practice so I really wan a get to that.
> 
> I've been learning more about the pairing of Hermione and Harry, and I really do understand it, it's very sweet and intense because that's what they shared in Canon. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'm not converted by the end of this, I've probably got over a year yet I go if I'm serious about  
> finishing this fanfiction, which as far as I'm concerned- I really am, and I'm glad there are many enjoying it. 
> 
> Just gotta get on a roll and get stuff up and pre-written for when I start college (ew).
> 
> I'm beginning to stray away from this stories inspiration (Don't Let Go by Cross-stitch01 go read it it's very, very good they recently updated), and slowly leaning into my own plans *insert evil laugh here*. Anyway, ennnnnnjoy.

Harry tossed and turned, further tangling the blankets around his ankles. He rubbed at his eyes before throwing his arms down in frustration, returning to glaring up at the ceiling for the hundredth time that evening… or… morning; he wasn't even sure. 

A week or so had passed and it was his birthday, and a ‘party’ had taken place earlier that day. If Harry were to be held at wand point, and forced to tell the truth, he would admit that it was a rather gloomy affair, but he was grateful none the less, he'd never had a birthday party before, and he appreciated the effort and gifts greatly. The only person who hadn't given him anything was Hermione, which if he were being honest, he didn't really mind; he hadn't wanted anyone to get him anything, really. He was still surprised though, considering their development over the last three weeks, gentle slaps to the shoulder lingered and lead to a light squeeze, their hands were seemingly drawn to one another when both tried to reach for something at the table, always sitting that little bit too close to one another; any excuse to touch each other, they'd take without even knowing it. 

The raven-haired wizard hadn't slept a wink. His mind was far too awake for such things, and frankly, he was also very aware that if his body _did_ allow him to sleep, memories would quickly plague his dreams and he'd scream the house down. 

He’d already had to deal with the Dursley's almost nightly; until Tonks had volunteered to place a silencing spell on his room since he couldn't perform magic outside of Hogwarts just yet. Though he knew the Weasley’s would never threaten to kick him out or physically take their anger out on him simply for waking them up, he already felt like he was imposing and _definitely_ did not want to trouble them any more than he already had.

With no way of casting the needed charm and his last bit of patience evaporating, he grabbed his glasses and pulled himself out of bed. 

The hardwood floor was cold underfoot as he searched around for a jumper, intending on sitting on the porch outside and thinking about matters that didn't include veils and Godfathers. 

When he did find the item of clothing, he pulled it over his head and reached into the bedside drawer for a pair of socks, reading the time on the clock as he did so. 

_11:07am_. “Last hour of my birthday I suppose..” Harry mumbled to himself as he pulled on his socks, not terribly excited with the information.

Once he was certain he had everything he needed, he quickly made his way to the door. 

He opened the door, his eyes downcast.

He’d taken three steps before he crashed into something small, brown, and bushy.

The figure and himself both let out a grunt, the latter following with a gasp of surprise.

”Hermione?” He whispered as he rubbed at where she'd made an impact on his chest, “What are you doing?” He looked her up and down, she was wearing a pair of blue checkered pyjama pants that were rolled at the bottom; obviously too big for her, they were paired with a light blue oversized hoodie that looked like it was several years old, her dark curls were pulled into a messy bun, loose pieces sprung free, twisting in odd directions. 

Even in the darkness of the hallway he could see her face turn scarlet at the question, her hands fumbling together. “I had a nightmare- well, sort of… And I- Well I didn't think I should- didn't _want_ to wake Ginny so I came to you- I mean was _coming_ to you, I was sort of hoping- I mean, I was wondering if you would be-” She whispered frantically without even drawing a breath, her face turning an even darker shade of red as she continued to ramble.

”Come on,” He interrupted her explanation, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his room. He reached behind him, the door clicking quietly as he closed it gently.

He led her over to his bed, his cheeks tinged pink as several thoughts popped into his head. “What’s up?” The young wizard questioned, his voice a fraction higher than normal; she still hadn't let go of his hand.

The brunette sighed, he previous blush still prominent behind her freckles, “I had an odd sort of dream- a nightmare to be exact… I've been having them a lot since…” _the Ministry._

A lump formed in his throat at her expression and he squeezed her hand, “Hermione…”

“But tonight it was different and- oh…” She cut him off, brown eyes sparkling in the dark room. “I just didn't want to be alone… wanted to make sure you were okay.” Her lip was caught between her teeth, causing Harry's gaze to flicker towards them, yet only briefly. 

“Why wouldn't I be okay?” Harry asked curiously. 

“In the dream…” She started, her grip on his hand tightening. “We're in the defence office… and Umbridge, she curses you,” The young witch continued, just above a whisper. “And I can't stop it.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “She just keeps yelling ‘ _crucio, crucio._ ’ over, and over again- and you're in so much pain. I keep screaming, I try and tell her to stop but no one can hear me. She wouldn't stop...” Her eyes opened, unshed tears swimming in front of her brown orbs. 

“Oh, 'Mione…” Harry mumbled before pulling her into his arms and letting her cry, a wave of Deja Vu washing over him as her tears dampened his recently obtained jumper. “I'm right here. I'm okay, I'm right here with you.” He assured her, rubbing circles onto her back. 

After a moment, Hermione pulled back a fraction, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes swiftly. “M’sorry…” She let out a choked laugh, “I've been all emotional since you got here, and it honestly all seems rather silly now that I'm saying it out loud, don't say anything.” She added before he could respond. “Anyway,” The young Gryffindor briskly changed the subject, wiping her face one final time. “I wanted to give your gift,” A small smile graced her face as she glanced at the clock, “In private.” Harry nodded in understanding. 

Hermione pulled two small boxes from the pocket of her oversized hoodie, one was wrapped in green wrapping paper, and look similar to the shape of a pencil pouch, the second box was a small one that looked as though it were from a jeweller. Her eyes flickered between the two, mentally deciding which would be better to give first. “Open this one first,” The brunette handed over the long, wrapped box, their fingers brushing as he accepted it. 

Harry slowly ripped away the wrapping to reveal a wooden glasses case, he glanced up at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, she looked nervous, unsure of his reaction. “Open it.” She instructed quietly. 

He did just that, gently lifting the lid; his breath caught in his throat as he saw what was inside. 

“Mione…” He choked out, lifting the slightly larger glasses from the case, he held them with the utmost care, afraid he'd break them. “Are these?-” 

“They’re your Father’s,” Her eyes softened. She moved closer to him so she could see the gift. “Remus found them and asked if I'd want to give them to you as he already had something planned.” The young witch explained. “They're charmed to match your eyesight, so if your eyes change over the years, they'll adapt.” 

The raven-haired boy raised a hand to his current pair of glasses and took them off, placing them on the nightstand. He eyed the now blurry pair of spectacles in his hands before placing them on his nose, blinking slightly as he adjusted to the new lenses. “Woah…” Harry turned to face Hermione, he could see her even more clearly than before, every feature was sharper and defined in the moonlit room. “I-” He paused, his voice not trustworthy at that moment. “Thank you…” He murmured, a wobbly smile slowly growing on his face, she returned it with her own. 

“Come on, next one.” She placed the final box in his lap, moving her chin to his shoulder. 

He lifted the lid of the smaller, square box, along with the piece of fabric that hid the true gift. 

His face nearly split from the grin that formed. 

It was a silver ring with a flattened top, carved in the metal was the familiar outline of a hippogriff which was charmed to fly about the jewellery. “Just like…” 

“Third year,” Hermione finished, her voice muffled into his jumper.

He turned to her, placing the box to the side for a moment and pulling her into a hug for the second time that night. “Thank you, Hermione. Really.” He said earnestly, burying his face in her hair. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to let go; both comfortable in each other’s embrace. 

When they did pull apart, however, the mood seemed to shift. He found himself in a position he'd been pinned in several times since his breakup with Cho; right in front of _her_. 

Their breath mingled together as they stared at one another, both taking each other in as they had several times previously, gazes simultaneously falling upon the others mouth. 

Harry was frozen. There was nothing stopping him, no Ron, no Ginny; there wasn't a Weasley in sight. No distractions, no interruptions... 

And that made Harry’s stomach drop. 

“Honestly, thank you, Hermione.” He repeated in an attempt to break the silence, licking his suddenly dry lips, he saw Hermione’s eyes dart towards them at the movement. 

“You’re welcome.” The girl in front of him mumbled, her breath warm on his lips as she spoke. Their heads were moving closer on their own accord. He watched her anxiously, his heart hammering in his chest.

He saw her make the decision in her eyes; just before he'd gathered all his Gryffindor courage to make the move himself. With one shaky exhale, her gaze switching between his eyes and lips, she inched forward leaving their lips just a centimetre apart. 

“ _Happy birthday, Harry._ ” She breathed, before closing the remaining distance between them. 

A wave of emotions washed over him and they both let out synchronized sighs of relief. Their lips remained closed and their eyes were squeezed shut, Harry thought his heart would explode.

They both pulled back abruptly, unsure of what had just happened; trying to determine whether or not this was real. Their eyes were wide and both were blushing to the roots of their hair. Neither would know who moved first, the whole experience was rather blended together and moved so fast, but in an instant, they had surged forward and clung to one another as if their life depended on it; kissing one another with everything they had.

This kiss was fast and urgent, all of the built-up desires from the previous months of buried enticement made it tremendously _more_ intense than they could control. An upsurge of foreign emotions swirled from the pit of Harry’s stomach and rose into his chest. 

Harry immediately buried a hand in her luscious dark locks, his other hand curling around her back to support them both, he felt light-headed as they kissed each other desperately, their lips melding together as though they’d done it hundreds of times before.

He felt Hermione slip a hand into his own hair, gripping at the raven curls in a way that made his head spin, she had a death grip on the neck of his jumper as she returned the kiss full force. 

The young wizard untangled his hand from Hermione’s hair and left it to rest on the nape of her neck, he felt Hermione gasp as he touched the ticklish skin; it was soon followed by a soft groan as he swiftly took it as a chance to slip his tongue into her open mouth, she met him with her own and fervently deepened the kiss. 

Several minutes went by before the tension that had built up throughout the past few months; the same tension that had been fueling them began to drain, their kisses slowed and their grip on one another loosened. 

When they did drag themselves apart, Harry pressed his forehead to hers, eyes still closed as he caught his breath, he chanced a look at her; her eyes were hooded and she too was panting, her cheeks flushed and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Hi.” Hermione grinned breathlessly; as if she'd just remembered he was there. 

“Hi yourself.” Harry shot back, mirroring her grin with his own.

The brunette snorted, the slight awkwardness and shyness in the air sparked some amusement within the two, laughter bubbling out of them both until they were slumped against each other, attempting to stifle their laughter before they woke the entire house up. 

“We’ve gone wrong.” He heard the muffled statement after several minutes of comfortable silence and grinned, moving to kiss the top of her head. 

“Nah,” He protested, dismissing her words with a wave of his hand, “I think we're just about right.” 

Hermione snorted, lifting her head to reveal her flushed face and tangled hair, tears of mirth in her eyes, much different to the ones they held earlier, her smile startled him, it was so unlike any he had seen her wear before; he’d never seen her look so beautiful. “Mione, are we-”

“We can talk tomorrow,” She brought a finger to his lips, tracing their shape. “I ought to be getting back to my own room, if I don't go now I don't think I will at all.” She muttered, looking reluctant to leave. 

“Mhm…” Harry silently agreed, the last thing he needed was Ginny waking up and realizing her roommate wasn't there. “I… thank you, Hermione- for the gifts… and everything else.” 

“Someone had to stop all the tiptoeing around and do something, honesty, Harry.” She sniggered, catching his hand as he went to lightly push her shoulder. “And stop thanking me, you most certainly allowed my mind to drift from nightmares, I should be the one thanking you.” 

He rose from the bed, using their joined fingers to help Hermione up, reaching for the door handle with his free hand. He poked his head out into the dark hallway, checking for any signs of a wandering Weasley, before gesturing for her to step out. She didn't move.

“Hermio–?” His confusion was swallowed when Hermione raised on her toes and pulled his head down into a gentle, goodnight kiss, her lips coaxing his. It was calm and loving, opposite to their previous release of pent-up emotions. Their arms remained by their sides, save their interlocked hands. 

“Sorry,” She apologized, not sounding at all sorry, “I just like that I can do that.” She bit her lip; Harry had to refrain from kissing her again at the movement. “Goodnight, Harry.” The young witch backed out of the room, stretching their locked hands out as far as they would go without Harry moving, before finally releasing him and turning in the direction of her room.

“Night, Hermione.” He replied in a hushed tone when he could no longer see her, a grin permanently glued on his still flushed face. 

That grin was still present when Harry lay in bed later that night, oblivious to the identical smile plastered on a certain bushy haired witch, just three doors down. 

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time, despite the late hour. 

He reached over for his glasses, smiling as he placed the new frame on his nose. Now able to see, and with the added sunlight leaking through the open blinds, he took another look at the ring on his finger, smiling as he watched the magical creature fly. The young wizard felt himself blush at the reminder of the previous night's events, he had felt the tiniest need to know whether it was real.

Unable to waste any more time, he hauled himself out of bed and searched the room for his toiletries and the new (actually fitting) clothes Tonks had gifted him the day prior after taking pity on his oversized hand-me-downs. After a quick shower, he was dressed in a plain, black shirt and blue jeans. It felt unusual, and a little bit uncomfortable to have the material clinging to his legs, yet light and more manoeuvrable, he was so used to the weight of rolled up ends and extra fabric. 

Pleased with his appearance, he followed the smell of bacon and eggs, his stomach rumbling as he descended the stairs. He wanted to see her, a tiny need of reassurance that what had happened last night was true. 

However, when Harry did make it to the bottom of the stairs, his mouth went dry. Hermione was sat on the living room couch, her face red as the hair of the smirking girl next to her, she took one look at Harry and laughed outright. 

“I knew it!” The youngest Weasley sing-songed, “She had no choice but to tell me everything after she snuck back in at daft o’clock in the morning,” She skipped over to Harry, only to elbow him in the ribs. “Took you long enough.” Ginny chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry spluttered, very much frozen in place. 

“Took who long enough for what?” He heard behind him, he felt his blood run cold, he chanced a look at Hermione, who couldn't meet his eye. 

“The lovebirds did us a favor and _finally_ snogged.” Her choice of words made the couple flinch, and everything went silent. 

“ _Thank. Merlin!_ ” Ron released through a seemingly long-held breath after an equally long moment, he rested his hands on his knees, looking and sounding like he had just run a marathon. “It’s about bloody time.” He made an _phew_ sound before wiping pretend sweat from his forehead. “I didn't know how much longer I’d last with all the tension.” He shivered, dodging the punch Harry sent his way. “Well, I hope you're aware that I fully intend on third wheeling as much as humanly possible, we _are_ still the golden trio.” He joked as he pulled his best friend over to where Hermione was sat, she was the only one who saw the anxious look cross his face, “Right?” He added, Hermione scoffed. 

“Of course, Ron.” The brunette pulled him into a hug. 

“ _Always._ ” Harry spoke for the first time, patting his best mates shoulder as he pulled away. 

“Kids? Breakfast is ready!” Molly suddenly bellowed, making all four teens jump. 

“As much as I love all this sappy stuff, my stomach calls,” Ron shrugged, making a move to bolt into the kitchen. “Oh, by the way, nice glasses, Harry.” He complimented the larger frames before rushing towards the source of the glorious smell, Harry nearly fell over. 

Who would have thought _Ron Weasley_ could be so observant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Harry woke up, and it was all a dream.
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> WOW, THEY KISSED HA. 
> 
> I know it may seem a bit soon, but they've been crushing since around March, 5th year (around the end of the 3rd year for Hermione in this case), and it's August, that's half a year of "I really, really, REALLY want to snog you senseless." Also, I HaTe when fanfictions spend chapters upon chapters writing about completely irrelevant and uneventful things, especially if there are any slow updates. Also, I'm sorry if my description of kissing is really bad, my friends who this was dedicated to write a lot of fanfiction where its just some character in some fandom snogging, which I guess is good practice, maybe I'll get better since they won't be as passionate as that bad boy for a while damn.
> 
> Ron's reaction was my sister's idea, told me "Step down, little brother, listen to this-", 
> 
> Long story short, that is how she reacted when her best friends got together, (minus the golden trio and the Merlin bit) I find that amusing. 
> 
> Well, now I'm home and still having nothing to do with my time I should be back on posting either weekly or every two weeks, if it's any different, I'll let you know why, as I am now.
> 
> Also, happy late Birthday to Harry and Queen Rowling! Wish I had wifi to post this on his actual birthday, that would have been awesome.


	6. You're Overreacting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-Gnoming, bleeding hands, bruised eyes and joke shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Tis I, Miles. Back after just over two weeks. I'm good, I'm dandy and I have a long chapter for you guys that I actually finished a while ago but completely forgot I'd finished so when I went to 'continue' it today I literally couldn't figure out when I'd finished writing it (I had finished writing it a few days ago in a store waiting for my sister to pick clothes because girl stuff isn't my strong point, believe me)
> 
> In other news, I passed my GCSEs! And got into college!! Which is awesome, I never succeed so I'm feeling great. (Depressed kid problems haha.) 
> 
> So yeah enjoy this.
> 
> This chapter contains scenes taken from Chapter 6 of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, which both the book and characters all belong to Rowling, what a queen.

Harry couldn't decide whether he was incredibly uncomfortable, or incredibly happy.

Both Ron and Ginny seemed to have made it their mission to embarrass the couple as much as they could without drawing the attention of the Weasley parents. Constantly making kissy faces across the table. 

It was when he felt a hand upon his knee that had him leaning towards the latter.

The hand squeezed his knee reassuringly.

 _Definitely_ the latter.

“We’re going to Diagonally later this afternoon,” Mrs.Weasley announced, once again vanishing the now empty plates from in front of them. “for school supplies, an-” 

“Oh! And Fred and George’s shop! Harry hasn't seen it yet!” Ron interjected, his mouth full of a piece of bacon he had managed to swipe before his mother took the last of the food away. 

“Well, yes, they did ask for you.” Mrs.Weasley huffed as she moved towards the sink. 

“It’s fantastic, Harry. Still, I have no idea _how_ they were able to do it.”

“Hard work and too much knowledge in the area?” Harry quirked an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face.

“They really are quite intelligent, as well as skilled… when they're not flooding entire hallways and blowing up exam rooms, that is…” Hermione added thoughtfully, her hand still ever present on his knee. 

“Well, you have the morning to yourselves- though, Ron, the garden could do with de-gnoming before you disappear.” The older witch informed without turning around. 

“Oi! Why doesn't Ginny have to help?” Ron protested from his seat, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Because _Ginny_ , has to write to Dean, thank you very much.” Said redhead spoke up before standing from her seat and flicking Ron’s ear, eliciting a yelp from him. “Go, prove your great strength to us all, Ronnie.” She teased through her laughter, turning for the stairs, soon followed by her mother. 

Harry heard Ron mumble something like _“I’ll show you great strength.”_ Before leaving the room in a huff, throwing a “Don't start thinking you're not helping me, mate.” over his shoulder. Harry inwardly groaned, he’d been hoping to catch Hermione in private, in order to discuss the events of the previous night. 

“Can I watch?” Hermione broke his train of thought with her amused tone, he turned to her, crooked grin in place. 

“You're not gonna’ help?” He accused sneaking his hand over hers. 

“What can I say? I'd probably show the both of you up.” The brunette said in mock-seriousness, quickly standing from the table and tugging on their interlocked hands and pulling him along. 

“That hurt right here, Hermione,” He put a hand over his heart. “Right here.” He feigned offence, enjoying the laughter that bubbled out of her as she grabbed a book from the couch on her way past. 

“Well,” She stopped just before the back door and turned on her heel, bringing her almost nose to nose to him. “We can’t have you in any pain, especially before you work.” The young witch placed her book on the side table without breaking eye contact, her hands then coming to snake around his neck. “I’ll have to fix that." 

“Will you now?" The raven-haired wizard cupped her face with his hands, he looked down at her, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Uhuh.” She nodded before capturing his lips with hers. Harry smiled into the kiss as his hands slowly moved down her body, coming to rest at her hips where he began to swirl small circles on the exposed skin. 

“So last night actually _did_ happen.” Harry uttered quietly when they did pull apart. Hermione’s hands fiddled with the unruly curls at the back of his neck, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. “I was beginning to believe I'd imagined the entire thing.” 

“Hmm, I guess it did.” She cocked her head to the side. 

“Just to be certain, though.” He said in mock precaution as he dipped his head again, catching her laugh in his mouth. 

“ _Harry!_ ” A loud voice exclaimed suddenly, forcing the two apart. “Get your arse out here and help me before I hand it to you!” Ron growled; though it sounded less like a threat and more like a plea.

“Guess you ought to save him.” Hermione smirked, detangling herself from his hold. “You owe me a talk, though, Potter.” She smirked, moving to pick up her book. 

“Well, as long as it comes with more _reassurance_ , I'll gladly oblige.” He opened the door for her, allowing her to walk through first.

“A fair trade.” Hermione nodded thoughtfully, stifling a laugh at the sight of Ron prying a Gnome off of his fist. 

“Oh, and I'd like to know exactly _what_ you told Ginny when you wandered in at “ _daft O’clock in the morning_ ”. The young wizard quoted the youngest Weasley’s earlier statement cheekily, inwardly smirking at the blush that erupted on her cheeks. 

“ _Rotten little buggers._ ” Their redhead best friend grumbled under his breath before hurling another Gnome across the yard, it’s high-pitched squeal fading away. “Nice of you to join us,” Ron commented dryly, eyes drawn towards the sound of rustling. “You planning on helping us at all, Herms?” He turned towards Hermione, whose lips were tightly shut, she was sending a glare towards his oblivious best mate. 

“ _Do not_ call me ‘ _Herms_ ’.” She snapped, her tone causing Harry to turn away from the long grass and Ron to let out a rather audible _gulp_ , one hand was on her hip, the other clutching her book so hard he saw her knuckles turning white. “And _no_ , I do not plan on helping you, Ronald. I plan on sitting over there and observing, thank you very much.” And with that she whirled around, her dark hair whipping to her left shoulder as she stalked off towards a shaded tree. 

“She is absolutely terrifying,” Ron finally spoke, moving from his frozen state and back to the grass. “You are one brave soul, mate.” He complimented as he turned towards him, watching him spin a Gnome over this head. 

“Oh, come off it, Ron,” Harry rolled his eyes before launching the creature across the yard. “You know how much she _hates_ that name.” 

“Alright, alright, fair enough.” The youngest Weasley son shook his head, the pair continuing to remove the Gnomes as they spoke. 

“How was it.” Ron asked suddenly, a smirk on his face. 

“How was what?” 

“Don’t play coy, Potter. The kiss, or _kisses_. You've been following her around like a lost puppy for months!” 

“I have not!” Harry shot back at once, unintentionally startling the Gnome he was holding, causing it to sink it's razor sharp teeth into his hand, “Ow, fuck!” He pried the brute from his fist before launching it as far as he could. “Little shit…” he mumbled under his breath, nursing his injured hand. “And it’s none of your business! We aren't even _together_ yet.” _Yet_ indeed, he thought as he glanced back at her, nose stuck in a book. “Why are you so okay with all this? I thought _you_ liked her.” 

“Bloody hell, are you mad?” The long-nosed wizard chuckled, “Me and Hermione? Where'd you get that from?” He questioned as he flung the last remaining Gnome. “All that paranoia of yours has made you lose the plot,” He sniggered, but it was short lived as a gasp escaped his mouth, eyes drawn to Harry’s hand. “Or maybe the Goddamn blood loss!” The ginger rushed forward, gripping his wrist to get a better look, “Harry, you tosser! Why didn't you say anything!” 

Harry simply gawked at his best friend, didn't _he_ just initiate the ‘ _feelings_ ’ talk–and then continued _after_ the little sod tried to bite his hand off?–Or had he missed something?

He squirmed as Ron started applying pressure to the deep bite marks I attempt to stop the –slow– blood flow. “You’re a right idiot, d’you know that? 

“ _You _started talking about _other_ stuff!” Harry replied helplessly, wincing at the dull throb in his hand. __

__

“Does that mean if some bloke walked by and saw you on the floor with your head cracked half open, and asked you for the time, you'd just answer?” The taller boy enquired, “No, “ _Sorry, mate! Bleeding to death, could you help?”_?” 

“Hey I-” 

“What’s wrong?” A feminine voice startled the two as they turned towards her, she hadn't left her spot from the tree but was now standing so she could get a better look. 

____

“A Gnome decided to take a chunk out of Harry’s bloody hand that's _what_.” Ron responded sharply. 

____

“ _What?_ ” She screeched, rushing over immediately, her book forgotten. “Why are you still standing here?!” She flapped her hands around in worry, “You need to go to Mrs Weasley,” She grasped his forearm and dragged him towards the Burrow, “Honestly, what could have been _so_ important that you _had_ continue on about while half your hands missing!”

____

“You're overreacting.” Harry grumbled under his breath as he was yanked through the door. 

____

* * *

____

For some reason, meeting in 'his’ room at the Burrow was becoming a very frequent event.

____

A knocking at his door assured him of that. 

____

“Come in." He requested softly, soon greeted by the sight of a certain bushy haired witch’s head peeping into the room. 

____

“Hi." She greeted, “Ron's on the hunt for some of Fred and George's products, said they needed us to bring some along for testing.” She rolled her eyes, moving further into the room and looking around, eyes drawn towards a stack of boxes.

____

“Probably your best bet,” Harry nodded, following her gaze, fiddling with the bandage on his hand. “How many did they need?” He moved to help her but stopped in his tracks when he caught her glare. 

____

“Your hand isn't remotely close to being healed. You'd only drop something and break it.” 

____

“You're the boss.” Harry held his hands up in surrender. 

____

“Are they even in here…?” Hermione whispered, standing on her tiptoes and reaching into the top box, pulling an item from it and studying it, she shook her head. “It’s just an old Telesco-” Hermione never got to finish that sentence; just as she went to return the object to its box, the dust cap that was placed over what should have been the objective lens swung open; releasing a tiny fist on a spring which erupted from the opening and hit her square in the face, or at least Harry assumed as the puff of black smoke and loud bang were accompanied by Hermione's own cry of pain. Harry was on his feet immediately. 

____

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Hermione!” He dashed forward, hearing the Telescope fall to the floor as he reached for her. He grasped the spluttering witch's hands and pulled her out of the smoke in an attempt to get a good look at her. Hermione hissed in pain as he cupped her face, gently moving part of her bangs behind her ear, backing them up until they stood under the light. 

____

“I can't _Believe_ they're selling that sort of stuff to children.” She choked out, raising her hand up to her eye. 

“Hey, don't touch it.” Harry scolded softly, pulling her hands away and leaning in closer to see. The entire area around her left eye had turned purple, fading into brown around the edges, her unharmed eye was dripping with tears. “Damn, it got you good,” The young Gryffindor raised his injured hand, catching the tears as the fell with the pad of his thumb, “Are you alright?” He asked lamely as they waited for the pain to subside. 

____

“I’m fine.” 

____

“You sure? It almost took your head off.” 

____

“You're overreacting.” The brunette echoed his earlier words with a small smile. “Merlin, that hurt.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. “I must look a sight.” 

____

“You look beautiful.” Harry retorted, his hands now cradling her neck. “How long do we have until we head out?” The green-eyed boy whispered into her ear. 

____

“A couple of hours, yet,” Hermione looked up at him, her bruised eye now beginning to open again, “Wanna’ have that _talk?_ ” She asked, eyes bright, he nodded and led them to his bed.

__

_____ _

“So, what did you want to talk about?” He questioned dumbly, crooked grin in place. 

_____ _

‘Oh, just the weather.” She answered solemnly, her mouth twitching slightly. She shook her head and looked up at him. “Things have changed.” She commented, eyes down. 

_____ _

“They have.”

_____ _

“Is that okay?” She looked unsure.

_____ _

“More than okay, especially if you think so too.”

_____ _

There was a pause, Hermione hesitated before asking, “What are we then?”

_____ _

“Well, we’re best friends. Always.” He reassured her immediately, his hand slipping into hers. “But, we can be whatever you want,” Their fingers intertwined. “You, Hermione Granger, are everything.” He took a deep breath, this was it. “You make me _feel_ everything all at once. You make me happy just by being _you_. Even with all this _bullshit_ going on, you calm me despite sending my heart racing merely by existing, and whatever this is; whatever _we_ are, I'll always need you.” Hermione watched him carefully, drinking in his words. “I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize what's right in front of me. But it's definitely taken its toll now because you're all I think about, every single chance I get; every minute of every day and it’s driving me crazy. And that moment on the train,” Harry looked her in the eye, she stared right back. “Was all I needed to assure me that I am one hundred per cent prepared for a change like this, whatever it is.” He brought his hand up to her cheek where she leaned into his touch instantly, her eyes drifting closed. “Are you?” 

_____ _

Hermione let out a long breath, “ _You_ are everything, Harry," Her eyes drifting open, and she smiled. “And I think so.” She nodded sincerely. “I feel exactly the same.”

_____ _

“Good.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her bruised eyelid, taking care not to add too much pressure, “Because I do believe it was _you_ who made the first move, m’lady, it'd be a little embarrassing on your part if you got cold feet.” Harry teased as he pulled back slightly, watching as she raised a brown eyebrow. 

_____ _

“S'not my fault you didn't have the guts.” 

_____ _

“I beg to differ.” He argued before crossing the remaining distance between them and pressing his lips to hers, the sensation still new and exciting; Harry was certain it would always feel new and exciting. 

_____ _

Hermione made quick work of burying her hands in his hair, gripping fistfuls of the unruly mess, linking their ankles that hung over the side of the bed together. He kissed her slowly, softly, but soon with more intensity as his own hands mimicked her actions, moving to tangle in her own brown curls. 

_____ _

As the kiss came to an end, he moved back in order to look at her, that smile present once again. “I think my hand’s feeling much better. How about we lug this stuff downstairs and see what we can do about that eye.” A boyish smirk graced the young wizard’s face, “I mean honestly, what could be so important to ta-” Hermione cut him off mid-sentence with another kiss. “Oi!” He protested –albeit with a grin– as she retreated.

_____ _

“You talk too much, come on.” She ordered, dragging him from the bed. “You can reach the ones at the top, Beanstalk.” She easily dodged him when he went to push her shoulder. 

_____ _

“Watch it, Granger.” Harry warned lightly, her only response was a bark of laughter. 

_____ _

* * *

_____ _

“This place is absolutely amazing!” Harry heard Hermione exclaim, having to keep a tight grip on her hand to make sure he didn't lose her. 

_____ _

“To hear Hermione Granger utter those words inside a _joke shop_ is music to my ears.” Ron chuckled, looking around for any opening towards the counter, the place was packed. “Quick, this way.” He pointed a long finger towards an area giving them enough leeway to make it to their destination. 

_____ _

“I'm surprised none of these boxes has toppled over.” Harry remarked, looking up at the towering boxes that touched the ceiling. 

_____ _

“Oh, honestly, Harry, there _are_ charms to prevent that.” Hermione said he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “You do remember they're wizards, right?” She snorted as they reached the counter before he could retort, however, she caught sight of something next to the register. ‘“Patented Daydream Charms ...”'

___There was a large display near the front desk, and Hermione was reading the information on the back of a box which was bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who was standing on the deck of a pirate ship. “That looks, uh, rather predictable,” He gestured towards the couple, “And, um, kinda outdone.”_ _ _

____“‘One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.’”_ ... You know,” Hermione said, looking up at Harry, “That really is extraordinary magic!”_ _ _

_____ _

___“For that, Hermione,” said a voice behind them, “You can have one for free.”_ _ _

_____ _

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. 

_____ _

“How are you, Harry?” Harry removed his hand from Hermione's grip as they shook hands. “And what’s happened to your eye, Hermione?” 

_____ _

“Your punching telescope,” she said ruefully. “Got me when we were getting you some more merchandise- we left those by the door, by the way- but nothing seems to be working when we try and heal it…” 

_____ _

“Oh, blimey, I forgot about those,” Fred grimaced, shaking his head, “You can't remove it with magic.” He rummaged around his blazer pocket. “Here –” 

_____ _

He pulled out A tub out and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. 

_____ _

“Just dab it on, that bruise’ll be gone within the hour,” Fred promised. “We had to find a decent bruise-remover, we’re testing most of our products on ourselves.” 

_____ _

Hermione looked nervous, glancing between Fred, the paste, and Harry. “It _is_ safe, isn’t it?” 

_____ _

“Course it is,” Fred said bracingly, turning towards Ron, who was looking inside a basket full of fake wands, “Oi, Ron! Mind giving me a hand with the stuff you brought?” The older Weasley twin hollered over the noise, “I'll show you around when we're done, mate.” 

_____ _

“If it’s paid labour.” The younger brother replied dryly as he followed Fred towards the front of the store. 

_____ _

“Here,” Harry took the tub from her, pulling the witch closer to the wall, out of the way of the crowd. “I'll do it.” He rolled her eyes at her sceptical look, “My hands are clean, I promise.” 

_____ _

“Oh, fine.” She chuckled, closing her eyes and standing still. 

_____ _

He dabbed the paste around the tender area, his fingers moving with the utmost care, mumbling his apologies when she flinched. After he was sure he'd applied a generous amount, he screwed the lid back on and placed the tub in the pocket of her jacket. 

_____ _

“See, better already.” The young wizard admired his work. “I am an awesome healer, admit it.” He grinned crookedly at her, hands in his pockets. 

_____ _

“Very gentle, I must admit, would definitely recommend, but I'm not willing to share.” 

_____ _

“Wow, that's a little greedy ‘Mione, not that I'm complaining” He added as an afterthought before peeking behind them. “D’you think anyone from school is here?” He questioned, turning back to her, she was practically pressed up against the wall, with Harry towering over her in order to avoid being in someone's way. 

_____ _

“Hmm, I think most of the school's population is here, Harry.” Hermione shook her head at his gaze; his eyes were on her lips. “This is not the place, Potter. We don't need rumours swirling before we even get back to Hogwarts.” 

_____ _

Harry groaned loudly but nodded his head. “That's a whole different issue,” He ruffled his hair and closed his eyes. “Those fan club girls are ruthless, the last thing I need is for them to freak.” 

_____ _

“Hey, Investor!” A voice startled the couple, forcing them out of their bubble, shifting towards the source of the voice they were met with the grinning face of George Weasley, who smirked at their proximity, “You two look cosey.” 

_____ _

“There isn't exactly a lot of room to _breathe_ in here.” Harry retorted, taking a step back. “This palace is stuffed to the brim.” 

_____ _

“I think there's you to thank for that,” The younger twin’s grin widened, “Come on, let's find Fred and give you the grand tour.” He insisted before Harry had the chance to argue with his previous statement, leading them throughout the magnificent store.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is next, thank GOD.


	7. Panic Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, Panic attacks, Hogwarts ride, sorting and snogging, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are we all? Good, I hope. 
> 
> So, this chapter is actually pretty long, I wanted to spend some time on it as well as give you a detailed kiss as I probably won't be going I to as much detail for the next few chapters (2-3). A month '' passed, so its September, meaning Hogwarts, I won't spoil anything else. I've noticed how my story seems to be following the months of real life rather well, as the 1st of September wasn't too long ago, that's pretty funny.
> 
> I started college today, whoopidoo. Not anything exciting. 
> 
> Anyway, i'll stop typing as I'm writing this just before I finish the chapter, so the longer I spend here the longer you're all waiting, so, yeah, bye.

_August 31st, 1996_

* * *

Harry woke with a start, a scream on the tip of his tongue that he managed to bite down at the last second. His hair was plastered to his forehead, as well as his clothes to his skin; he was shaking, a small whimper escaping through his laboured breathing as he continued to push away the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. 

He was just so _frustrated_. He _hated_ how his mood could be completely crushed by a single memory; hated how it could fog his mind for days and knock down several walls he'd been able to rebuild since the _incident_. He just felt helpless, he'd been so happy with everything going on and now, none of it seemed to matter; all because of his stupid ‘saving people thing’, and his inability to forgive himself for something he couldn't control. 

His throat was burning, eyes stinging as he squeezed them shut, he was _not_ going to cry over the same thing _again_. How could he let himself fall asleep? The young wizard drew his knees to his chest and tried to slow his racing heart; he barely ever allowed himself to sleep at night, at least not alone. 

It was almost nightly now that Hermione would sneak into his room for comfort; less now _because_ of nightmares, more so because she knew he prevented them. At first, she would simply stay and talk, knowing he would be up, scold him for not sleeping (all the while being slightly relieved that he was awake) and then leave, her mind now distracted. Soon, though, she began to stay the night, tending to sneak out before dawn to avoid the wrath of Mrs.Weasley, who had been extremely enthusiastic about their new found relationship. 

That had been their routine for the past month, Hermione hoping–read, knowing–he would chase away her nightmares, and Harry only sleeping when she was by his side. Harry was praying that tonight would be no different.

He didn't notice she had walked in and come beside him until he felt a hand on his arm; he nearly jumped from the bed.

“Harry–Harry!” The young witch gripped his wrists, pulling them from his face as he gave up a slight protest as if he was trying to protect his head rather than try and hurt his visitor– he knew who it was, but his mind was still in fight mode. “Harry, its _me_. Harry, it's Hermione!” She whispered frantically, now on her knees in front of him. 

He couldn't breathe, it was all his fault; he tried to shrink in on himself as he dragged himself backwards, towards the headboard. Guilt erupted in his stomach while tears he had been holding since he was at the Dursley’s finally spilt, trailing down his face and dripping onto his sleep shirt “Breath, Harry!” The girl in front of him begged quietly, tears lacing her voice, “Focus on your breathing! Please!” _How could he let himself fall asleep!_ “I _can't_.” He choked a sob, shaking his head vigorously, “I can't, I can't, I can't.” He’d been doing so well, he hadn't had _that_ nightmare in _weeks_ , he hadn't slept long enough to actually have one. His stomach was churning, his heart beating a tattoo on his ribcage, all the while his lungs burned and jolted. 

He felt her push his knees down, vaguely aware he was grabbing at his chest, his breathing coming out in sharp, harsh gasps; it was just so painful. She straddled his legs, gripping his wrists and pulling them away from his body before he hurt himself, he tried to tell her to keep away. Hermione said _something_ back but her voice sounded so far away like he was underwater and couldn't surface to hear her; he felt as though he were drowning. Hermione brought her hands up to his neck, her palms resting above his racing pulse, before pulling his head forward and crashing their lips together.

Harry froze at the feel of her lips and his eyes went wide, he could taste the salt of her tears– or his own, he slowly began to kiss her back as his eyes slid closed.

Soon, Hermione slowly pulled back to look at him, his eyes were hooded, brows furrowed. 

But he was breathing steadily.

“Holding your breath can help stop a panic attack, that's why I kissed you; so you'd hold your breath.” The brunette informed at his confused gaze, her thumbs absently brushing away his now stilled tears, “I read that somewhere,” She muttered as an afterthought, Harry nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered to her blurry figure, hiccuping, his hands kept a loose grip on her hips.

“Do not apologize, you couldn't control-” 

"No, I'm sorry for everything. For yelling at you after my vision when all you were trying to do was be cautious; I'm sorry for dragging you into that mess and letting you get hurt; I'm sorry for everything.” The boy's voice sounded so different, so quiet. He sounded fragile and broken; he sounded scared. 

“Don't you dare, Harry Potter." She hit his chest lightly to emphasize her words, “I've told you hundreds of times before, you have _nothing_ , nothing to be sorry for. This whole situation– all of it! It's so messed up and you shouldn't have to be in the middle of it, look what it’s doing to you.” Brown eyes met green, she was close enough that he could just barely see the tears shining as the ran down her face. “You haven't slept a full night in months Harry, all of this destruction is at the hands of other people's mistakes; other people's bad decisions, and it's getting to you! You're the one at the receiving end and I hate it, you didn't do anything! The night Sirius died-” Harry flinched, gripping her tighter, “You made a choice you shouldn't have had to make in the first place! You shouldn't have been in the situation where you _had_ to make it. What else would you have done? And we weren't about to leave you, when will you get that into your head? That was our choice to go with you.” Her ability to figure out his troubles with as little as a few uttered words from himself still baffled him, “You need to understand that no one blames you for what happened, you can't keep bottling up your emotions, it isn't healthy, rather than ignore it; rather than simply avoid it, talk to me.” She cupped his face, “I'm here and I'm not going.” 

Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then, to show her how much her words meant to him, how much she meant to him, but he was so tired. In one swift motion, he pulled her to him in a fierce hug, gradually slipping down until his head was against the pillow and Hermione was lying practically on top of him. “Thank you.” He breathed into her hair, the solidness of her body reassuring him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

She stayed true to her word for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was mere hours later when Harry began to stir, immediately registering the feel of warm breath on his face. He slowly opened his bloodshot eyes, they felt stiff and dry as he rubbed them tiredly. It took Harry a moment to recall the previous night’s events, he could barely remember anything; the nightmare, the panic attack, and Hermione. He couldn’t remember any conversations, just feelings- feeling like something was pressing hard against his chest… feeling like he was dying. 

He shook his head in an attempt to waft away these thoughts and looked at the girl in front of him, she was so close Harry could see her well enough without his glasses, she was facing him, their legs and arms intertwined with her forehead touching his. He moved slightly, in order to look at the clock behind him. “ _3:50 am_ ” He mumbled, he must not have slept long at all, the sun had barely risen and no Weasley in the household was set to rise for another 3 hours. 

A groan snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned towards the sound, his movements obviously waking the dozing witch beside him, and he was met with Hermione's whiskey coloured gaze. Harry had never had the pleasure of seeing Hermione when she had just woken up, she had always slipped out of his room while he was still asleep. 

“Morning,” She murmured while she stifled a yawn. 

“Hi.” His voice was hoarse from sleep. 

“Do you feel better?” She questioned after a moment of comfortable silence. 

“I do now,” Harry promised, moving some hair away from her face, “Waking up to your face is rather enjoyable.” He smiled at her quiet laughter. 

“Smooth, Potter, smooth.” She fiddled with the fabric of his sleep shirt. 

“I do try.” There was a spark of mischief in his eyes, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long while; he didn't know how much he needed to just let his emotions loose. “Did you sleep okay?” His hand rubbed her arm gently, the skin like silk under his fingers, she shivered. 

“I slept just fine.” Her hand came up to run through his hair, “I should probably think about heading back soon.” 

“Nah, it’s still early, we have loads of time.” 

“Do we now?” She smirked, her hands returning to his chest. 

“Ahuh.” He confirmed, grinning. “Besides, you can just say you were making sure I'd packed everything.” The pair along with the youngest Weasleys were set to return to Hogwarts that day, Harry had retired to his room early yesterday afternoon, saying he ought to start in order to refrain from forgetting anything. 

“ _Have_ you packed everything?” Her gaze moved with deliberate slowness to his mouth. 

“Mhm.” Harry felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Then I've done my job.” And with that, she shifted forward in the bed and pressed her lips against his, Harry rolled onto his back, allowing her to climb on top of him, holding her weight on her knees and making sure their lips never disconnected; mimicking their position from last night, the frustration and guilt now replaced with tenderness and affection. Harry felt Hermione’s tongue trace the seam of his lips, and without much prompt, began opening his mouth wider to grant her access, surrendering himself to her completely and earning a soft moan from the back of her throat at his actions. The pair took their time exploring each other, kissing each other languidly, deeply. Harry tilted his head to the side, altering the angle of the kiss; a groan escaping him as he did so, tongues and lips meeting in a now familiar dance. Hermione gripped tufts of his black hair while his hands roamed her back. Over the last month, they had shared countless kisses, all better than the last, it was like they were drugged by the other; they couldn't get enough. 

After several minutes, they needed to breathe, but couldn't seem to separate for very long, this time, Harry moved forward, quickly prying her lips open and flipping them over so he loomed above her, careful to keep their lips connected and hips separated. Her hair was now sprawled above her on the pillow; leaving her neck exposed. He dragged himself away from her lips, Hermione making a sound of protest that quickly merged into a low groan as he began trailing kisses from her cheek to her neck. “Harry..” She buried her hands further into his hair, holding him to her. Harry used his imprisonment as an opportunity to nip slightly at her pulse, smirking at its rapid speed as he soothed the mark with his tongue. The brown-eyed witch’s legs wrapped around his waist, urging him closer. A loud, muffled gasp escaped him as one hand moved under his sleep shirt, causing Hermione to squirm at the feel of Harry's hot, sharp breath on her neck. She sought out his mouth, using her grip on his hair as an advantage, allowing Harry to taste her again.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Granger?” The raven-haired wizard finally pulled back, sensing a shift and seeing it fit to slow down. He was wedged between her body and her legs; his arms resting at either side of her head. 

“You’re one to talk.” The girl beneath him accused with a grin, chest heaving. 

“You started it.” 

“You insinuated it.” 

“You fell for it.” 

“ _You._ ” She corrected, bringing a hand to his cheek, Harry felt his heart tug. _I fell for you._

“Yeah,” He nodded. “You.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, Hermione’s legs slipping from his waist before she broke the silence. “It’s a shame that we won't be able to do this much once we’re back.” He nodded in agreement while she looked at the clock; he moved slightly to allow her to reach over and grab his glasses. “I suppose you'll need longer to get ready now.”

“Oh, haha, aren't you hilarious.” He deadpanned, her fingers brushed his fringe as she placed the spectacles on his nose; letting him see her clearly. Her smiling face was flushed, making her freckles more prominent on her dark skin; her hair a tangled mess on the pillow. She looked so casually stunning that he couldn't help but kiss her again, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth gently as he pulled away. “You're beautiful.” 

“And you're blinded by attraction.” She sing-songed, kissing his forehead before pushing him back and wriggling out of his grip and sitting beside him, the covers falling away. 

Harry sat up, shaking his head at her antics, “If you don't believe me, you'll just have to take my word for it.” He played with her fingers, “And as sappy as it sounds, Happy one month.” He kissed her temple softly and she smiled, repeating his words and agreeing, _Yes, it does sound rather sappy, doesn't it?_. Harry glanced at the clock, noting the time. “You really ought to go, I don't fancy a _talk_ with a stressed Mrs.Weasley on the day we go back to school.” He snickered at Hermione’s sudden change in expression.

“Oh, alright then.” She caved, leaning over to give him one more kiss, lingering slightly before slipping off the bed with great reluctance. “I'll see you later.”

“Hey, Hermione?” The green-eyed boy said suddenly, she paused, turning towards him with one hand on the door handle, eyebrow raised. “Thank you.” 

“You already said that.” She whispered, shaking her head and sending him a warm smile. “Thank you, too.” 

Before he could contradict, Hermione had tiptoed out of the room and shut the door. 

Harry sighed, he needed a cold shower. 

* * *

“Ron you've got to be joking.” An amused raven haired voice chuckled as he watched his best friend scramble around the room in a frenzy, he had clearly left his packing to the last minute. “Everyone else is ready.” 

“Everyone?!?” He moaned, “You don't have to just stand there, you know!” The ginger growled, tossing a pile of clothes into his trunk, “You could help me.” 

“I'm not touching any of that stuff, I don't know where it’s been.” 

“I hate you with every fibre of my being.” He whined from under his bed, a string of curse words erupting from his mouth when he couldn't find a specific book. 

“Yeah, love you too.” Harry replied, his tone bored. 

“Ronald Weasley, if your trunk isn't down here in the next ten minutes...” Mrs.Weasley's booming voice caused both boys to jump out of their skins, she left the sentence hanging, allowing it echo through the house. 

“Yeah, good luck with _that_.” He gestured towards the door, ignoring the shouts of protest from Ron as he exited, “Should have packed earlier, mate!” 

* * *

Mrs.Weasley had hugged all four children fiercely, whispering for them to stay safe and begging them to take care of one another, her hug, as always, startled Harry, but he appreciated them very much.

“None of these people have any decency what's so ever.” Harry heard Ginny grumble as they searched for an empty compartment. “Think they can treat you like dirt all year, and the second the paper prove you were telling the truth, they want to be best mates, what a bunch of hypocrites.” The youngest Weasley glared at a pair of fourth years that had been staring for a little too long. Harry looked around, the familiar faces that used to glare, scowl and turn their nose up at him, now smiled and waved, as if the previous year never happened. 

“S'not a big deal.” Harry insisted weakly, squirming under the gaze of several 5th-year girls who were giggling and blushing as the group walked past their window. “For Merlin’s sake.” He flattened his fringe in an attempt to cover his scar. 

“Ah yes, the Harry Potter fan club is overflowing once more.” Ron said in mock excitement, he too was giving some rather unpleasant looks to anyone who looked their way. 

“They have to be the slightest bit aware of how _obvious_ they are.” Hermione grumbled, Harry could sense the displeasure in her tone. “I mean honestly, it's embarrassing on their part…” Her sentence was cut short as a yawn escaped her lips, barely giving her time to cover her mouth. 

“Tired, Hermione?” Ginny teased, they were nearing the rear end of the train, she smiled when both Harry and Hermione turned beet red. 

“Sod off, Gin.” His voice was a fraction higher, causing Ron to release a snicker. 

“I wasn't talking to you.” She looked at him innocently, her eyes sparkling, he responded with an unimpressed expression. “Ah! Finally.” She paused in front of a compartment that only had a single occupant, sliding open the door and entering, “Hello, Neville, do you mind if we join you?” 

The blonde wizard looked up with a smile and moved over to make more room, Trevor giving an audible ‘ribbit’ for being disturbed. “Of course not.” Neville smiled just as the train jolted and they began to move. 

The four thanked him before moving to take their seats, just as Hermione sat down beside Harry, she shot straight back up, her eyes widening. “Prefects meeting.” She stated simply, turning towards Ron, “We have to go.” She informed, the redhead groaned in objection, which Hermione ignored. “We won't be too long.” Her sorry eyes were set on him, Harry waved a hand, dismissing her words. 

“Go on, I’ll be fine. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.” Harry grinned, “Besides, these two will keep me out of trouble.” He gestured toward Ginny and Neville. 

“Oh, alright.” The corner of her lips twitched as she kissed his cheek. “Come on, Ron.” Hermione all but dragged the grumbling Weasley from the compartment. 

“So, how was your summer, Neville?” Harry turned towards the other boy, raising an eyebrow at his confused expression. “What?” 

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” He gestured towards the door Ron and Hermione had just exited through. Harry gave him a puzzled look while Ginny stifled a snigger behind her hand, Neville continued, “Has there been some _development_ between you and Hermione, or…?” He narrowed his eyes suggestively, a smirk growing on his face, Harry squeaked, Ginny burst out laughing. 

“I- well, we sort of- I mean she and me- uh I mean Hermione and I–” Harry spluttered, the room suddenly increasing in temperature, this only made Ginny laugh harder. 

“Oh, don't hurt yourself, Harry.” She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. “Lover-boy here, along with the girl of his dreams _finally_ snogged this summer.” Harry buried his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed by how she was making it seem, were they really that obvious before? “They've been attached at the hip for a month now.” 

“A month?” Neville asked with a grin. 

“ _Yes._ ” Harry hissed. “A month today.” He added under his breath. 

“I’m happy for you, mate.” Neville added sincerely, “Merlin knows you deserve it.” 

Harry was stunned for a moment, his annoyance pausing before smiling warmly at his friend. “Thanks, Neville.” 

“And to answer your previous question, my summer was alright, you two?” 

“Alright.” Ginny and Harry answered at the same time. Just then, there was tapping at the door, causing all eyes to land upon a silver-haired witch with very peculiar glasses. 

“Hello.” Luna greeted simply when they gestured for her to open the door, she lifted the glasses to her forehead. “I came for Neville, Hannah was asking for you and I said I would come to find you,” She turned towards Ginny, seemingly unaware of how red Neville suddenly turned. “I ran into Dean and he told me to tell you he was looking for you if I saw you, so I will, Dean is looking for you.” Her voice was light as she gripped several copies of the Quibbler to her chest. 

“Ah, great.” Ginny muttered darkly at the mention of her boyfriend.

“He really did seem anxious to find you, you don't seem as such.” Luna observed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

“You're not wrong,” The redhead sighed before hauling herself up. “Come on Neville,” She looked back at Harry, “You’ll be alright?” He rolled his eyes. 

“I'll be fine, I'll occupy myself.” 

“Alright then,” She threw him a small smile before leaving the compartments, a confused, flushing Neville in tow, Luna hung back a moment. 

“Hello, Harry.” The younger witch addressed him again, as though she had only walked in. 

“Hello, Luna.” 

“The Wrackspurts surrounding your head seem awfully confused.” She had slid her Spectrespecs back onto her nose and was eyeing him curiously. 

“Sorry?” 

“Wrackspurts. Invisible creatures that make your head fuzzy and stop positive thoughts; your head’s full of them, but they seem a bit unsure of whether they want to be there or not. As if there's something keeping them at bay.” Luna explained as though it was common knowledge, her eyes now drifting around the room. 

“Right.” Harry's eyes furrowed, he wasn't about to contradict her claims, after all, Thestrals _are_ invisible to most, and they do exist. “H-how was your summer?” 

“Oh, it was lovely. Daddy and I spent lot's of time researching for the Quibbler, it really was quite enjoyable.” She smiled, her dreamy voice becoming distant, slowly drifting from the conversation. “Well, I’ll be going back to Hannah, now. You seem like you'd rather be alone.” 

Harry was about to protest, afraid her feelings were hurt, but Luna simply merely waved and skipped out of the compartment, leaving Harry by himself.

He let out a long sigh that he didn't know he was holding before slumping in his seat, leaning his head on the window and focusing on the scenery as it moved past. 

* * *

He had his eyes closed when he sensed her, hearing the door slide open and shut. He turned towards the interruption of his thoughts and smiled, lifting his arm in invitation, which she took gratefully, sitting down and pulling her knees up. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer while she lay her head on his chest, sighing at the content. 

“Where’s Ron?” Harry enquired after a long moment. 

“He and Seamus started arguing about Quidditch on our way back, thought it was best to leave them.” Hermione informed, opening her eyes and taking in the empty compartment. “What about Ginny and Neville, where'd they wander off to?”

“Dean was looking for Ginny, Hannah was looking for Neville, Luna came and got them.” 

“Ahhh, right.” Hermione grimaced at the mention of Ginny’s current boyfriend. “She's not very happy with him; Ginny. He doesn't seem to be either.” She bit her lip, “It’s rather sad, really.” Harry hummed in agreement just as Hermione let out another yawn.

“Tired, Granger?” He poked her cheek, eyes dancing. 

“Not at all.” She claimed, another yawn escaping her, lifting up her head to face him, he smiled down at her. 

“Liar.” Harry accused before capturing her lips in a kiss, deepening it briefly before pulling back and placing another on her forehead, her eyes drifting closed at the contact. “You're already using me as a pillow, may as well do it properly.” 

Hermione scrunched up her nose, reaching for his hand and checking the time on his watch. “We do have a few hours yet… Oh, alright.” She relented, moving to bury her head in the crook of his neck, “You too, you must be exhausted…” She trailed off, eyes drooping. 

“Well I don't really have a choice, with you practically on top of me and all.” 

“Prat.” 

* * *

“Oi, wake up, you lazy bugger.” The harsh whisper and flick of his best mate snapped him awake, he moved his head so fast that he banged it on the wall. 

“Ow! You pillock, what was that for?” Harry hissed back, any drowsiness seeping away as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he froze when he realized Hermione was still fast asleep on him. 

“You've been asleep for hours! I was bored!” 

“You were bored?” Harry repeated, yawning quietly. “What exactly do you want me to do? I'm as useful awake as I was asleep, I still can't move.” He gestured towards the curly haired witch snuggled up to him. 

“Well, just wake her up–” 

“No!” Harry held up a hand to stop the redhead, before lowering his voice. “She’s absolutely knackered, I kept her up most of the night…” He looked up at his friend, who had a sly grin sliding on to his freckled face. “Not like that, you plonker.” The raven-haired wizard scrunched up his face. “I had a nightmare… A bad one.” He said simply, eyes downcast. 

“Oh…” Ron shrunk in his seat and began picking at the fabric if his jumper. 

“Yeah… _Oh_.” 

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Harry staring out the window, grumpy from being rudely awoken, while Ron wrung his hands together. 

“Have you seen Cho, yet?” 

“Huh?” 

“ _Cho_ , have you seen her?” The Weasley son repeated. 

“No, why?” 

“Can't imagine she'd be thrilled with this development.” He gestured towards him and the sleeping girl.

“So? It's not as if it’s any of her business.” 

“She's your ex-girlfriend Harry, one who was suspicious of us anyway and will probably be bitter. That and it’s highly unlikely that her feelings for you have completely disappeared.” A hoarse, muffled voice explained from his chest. 

“Hey, how long have you been awake?” Harry rubbed her arm as she stretched slightly, pushing herself to sit up.

“Long enough.” Hermione muttered. “I meant what I said, and Ron's right, she won't be happy.” She frowned, rubbing her eyes. 

“Well, she'll just have to be sore, because I don't like her like that, not even a little, believe me.” Harry attempted to reassure, her insecurities were painted across her features. “Besides, I'm pretty sure it was my buried feelings for another certain witch that caused that _relationship_ to crumble before it had even begun.” He used the term lightly. “Don't you think?” 

“Hmm, I guess.” She pretended to ponder, before smiling and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“You two are painful to be around.” Ron butt in, cringing. 

“You brought it up.” 

“And I regret my decisions.”

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed abruptly, “We ought to be changing into our robes, we should be arriving soon.” She gripped Harry's wrist again, reading his watch. “Come on.” 

* * *

“Blimey, we weren't _that_ small, were we?" Harry whispered to Ron on his left side, tilting his head as the new 1st years entered the hall, eyes alight and a look of astonishment on their faces as they looked around the Great Hall, hungrily drinking in every detail. A particular first year brought his attention on Harry, glancing at his forehead before gasping and turning away with a flushed face. 

“They get smaller and smaller every year,” Ron watched Harry flatten his fringe and sighed, now focusing on the other tables as the hat began to sing. “Oh, honestly, even I'm more mature than _them_ ” He whispered, shaking his head at two Hufflepuff girls who were whispering to each other, pointing at ‘the chosen one’, then giggling with flushed faces.”

“One moment I'm a liar, the next I'm The Chosen One, brilliant.” He deadpanned, scrunching his face at the girls who turned away immediately.

“Every girl who is attracted to the male species is in love with you, Harry.” Hermione whispered from his right, her breath tickling his ear. “Same goes for boys.” Her lips were in a thin line. 

Harry went to reply when he caught the eye of a familiar face at the Professor’s table, “That's the new potions teacher, the one I met.” 

“Slughorn, was it?” Harry nodded, clapping with the others as the Sorting hat finished singing and began to sort the 11-year-olds. 

“If he's teaching potions, then what’s Snape doing?” He heard Seamus ask quietly from across the table, Harry shrugged. 

“There’s no one in the Defence seat,” Dean noted anxiously. 

“I doubt Snape would actually be given the job.” Ginny shook her head, staring at the door the teachers would enter from, waiting for the remaining Professor, each of them clapping when they gained a new member to Gryffindor. 

The door opened. 

“He didn't,” Harry heard Lavender gasp in disbelief. 

“Dumbledore has gone mad!” Ron hissed, glaring at the ex-potions professor as he strode to his seat, Harry hummed in agreement. 

“Well, if this year wasn't going hard enough,” Hermione huffed. 

Harry couldn't help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they're finally at Hogwarts, ThAnK gOd.  
> I'm not very fond of this chapters and writing this half asleep ready to go back to bed, so if there are any mistakes, I'll revise it tomorrow. 
> 
> Good evening from Britain.
> 
> (Also an edit, I don't know whether the panic attack sounds realistic, I just wrote what I feel when I have one so. Also, the "hold your breath" thing is obviously a reference to teen wolf, guilty as charged.)


	8. Bigger things to worry about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, midnight meetings, banter, breakfast and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this chapters late, what I did was split my next chapter (the chapter that I was working on) into two and added to it so you would have something, as I'm a few days late. So we can just pretend this is a settling in the chapter and my next chapter is set for release soon. The next chapter was getting too long and it was quite far for finishing, hence why I sliced it, and it's sort of more like a group of scenes rather than a chapter, but ah well. 
> 
> So I don't like this very much, and how do u apologize for a not so decent chapter, snogging, of course.
> 
> Edit: We're at over 20k words let's gooo.

Just as Harry predicted, nights at Hogwarts were _definitely _going to be a problem.__

____

He knew this the second he shot up in bed; as if someone had poured ice cold water on him. He allowed the painful scream to pass his lips as he frantically looked around, taking in his surroundings. 

It was dark, he didn't have his glasses on, the sheets were tangled between his legs, sweat dripped from his brow, and he was panting. 

_Focus on your breathing._ He heard Hermione's voice tell him, and he did just that, taking deep breaths and counting to ten over and over again. 

Tonight's nightmare had been different; he had dreamt about the graveyard for the first time in almost a year, the sickening thud of Cedric’s body hitting the ground while he was stuck rooted to the spot, unable to reach him in time repeating on a loop. His scar prickled uneasily as he came to his senses and figured out where he was; he _knew_ where he was, yet his body seemed to still think he was in danger. He had also put up the dearly missed silencing charms and now didn't have to worry about waking anyone else up. 

He fiddled with the ring on his finger, his breathing steadying and heartbeat slowing as he counted to ten one more time, closing his eyes and mumbling each number under his breath. 

“Okay… Okay.” Harry muttered, swallowing thickly as he opened his eyes again. Moving towards the curtains of his bed, he peaked out, grabbing his glasses and squinting in the dark to assure his charm didn't break and he hadn't woke any of his roommates. When he was certain everyone was asleep, he sighed quietly, eyes flickering towards his best friend’s four-poster bed; the boy was barely covered by his quilt, his arm hanging over the side while his snores, despite being muffled by his pillow, still filled the dorm and seemed to vibrate through the walls. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all slept soundlessly, all used to the redheads constant heavy growling after 5 years of living with him. 

Sliding the curtains open further, fully aware he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night, Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood, creeping around to the foot where his trunk lay, digging around for some clothes. He pulled on a dark hoodie and some sweats, along with his trainers. Returning back to his trunk he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map, as well as his wand before tip-toeing out of the dorm and down the stairs. He peaked out behind the wall, checking to see if any students had wandered down into the common room; it was vacant, allowing him to make his escape. 

Harry threw the cloak over himself before slowly padding across the dark room, the only light source being the dying fire. Slipping out of the Portrait hole, he let out a long breath of relief to see the fat lady was fast asleep, checking the map for sprawling Professors, he made for the lake. 

* * *

An hour and a half later saw Harry sat with his back against a tree, watching as the Giant Squid surfaced momentarily, before sinking back into the moon reflecting water. Admittedly, he had missed his spot under the tree, he had spent a lot of his time Grieving the previous school year in that exact spot, continuously thinking about the events at the ministry and coming up with hundreds of ways it could have ended differently; number one being _actually listening for once_. 

Huffing quietly, he pulled the cloak tighter around his body, using it as a source of warmth as he brought his attention back to the map. There were few Teachers pattering about the halls, as well as various students. Harry quickly averted his gaze when he saw two names disappear off of the paper… on the seventh floor. _Room of Requirements,_ he thought. Lovely. 

In his attempt to bat away the implications of what he'd seen, his eyes were drawn towards a certain _Hermione Granger._

She was making her way down into the common room slowly. Harry felt a tang of guilt and cringed; her nightmares. She must have been struggling with the whole ‘sleeping alone’ thing too, he hadn't even considered that she might seek his comfort. Hermione seemed to pause at the foot of the stairs, possibly looking to see if _he_ was there, then began to retreat, moving back up the stairs and towards the boys dormitory, Harry bit his lip and watched as her name paused at the door, most likely peeking inside and noting his absence. Hermione seemed to stay still for a long while, before returning to the common room at a much slower pace, probably disappointed… never mind worried that he’d left. Just as he began folding away the map, intending on sprinting back to the common room to apologize for being insensitive, he caught sight of two other familiar names; _Remus Lupin_ and _Nymphadora Tonks_ , both in Dumbledore's office. _That's odd, they hadn't mentioned having a meeting with the headmaster today, nevermind a meeting at 2 in the morning,_ he thought.

With a grunt, Harry pushed himself up, stowing away the map and covering himself in the cloak, not intending on leaving her alone, and very curious about the presence of the Wolf and metamorphmagus’ names on the map, he began his trek back to the castle. 

* * *

He made it to the Gargoyle that stood in front of the old wizard's office just in time to see the pair exit, both were wearing matching grins as they moved to leave. Harry quickly moved closer. 

“Moony,” Harry whispered suddenly, causing the Werewolf and his neighbour to jump at least a foot in the air, as well as remind Harry that the invisibility cloak was still draped over him. He mentally cursed himself as he hastily removed it, shoving it into his pocket. “Sorry, Remus.” 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Harry!” The Marauder held a hand to his chest, lightly glaring at him. “What are you doing wandering about at this time?” 

“Could ask you the same, I saw you.” He informed simply. 

“What do you mean, you saw us?” 

“On the map,” The raven-haired wizard clarified. “Curiosity got the better of me and I came to see why you were here.” That wasn't an _complete_ lie, he’d just been wandering before that too. 

“Ah, well, we were going to tell you tomorrow but since you're here,” Tonks butt in, her pink hair changing shades at a wild pace, she was grinning from ear to ear. “We're going to be helping you; giving you private training lessons 4 nights a week.” 

“That's brilliant!” Harry gasped, “Proper Order training? Really?” 

“We thought it would make you feel more prepared, make you feel surer of yourself if something happens again.” Remus put his hands in his pockets, a seriousness in his voice, but he was still smiling all the same. “And with everything seeming so murky at the moment, we need to make sure you know more spells; we don't know when you-know-who will next attack, you need to be above your age level, Harry.” 

“You need to know how to defend yourself without a wand, too.” The wolf's companion added, “You won't be able to rely on it all the time, it could be snapped or taken; you need to make sure you can get out of a situation on your own.” Harry nodded. 

“We'll explain it all in more detail tonight, you and Tonks will have your first lesson on the Quidditch pitch, for now, you need to get back to your dorm before you're caught out here.” The lycanthrope nodded in the direction to Dumbledore’s office as Harry took his cloak out of pocket, just when he moved to drape the cloak over him once more, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We're happy for you two, by the way.” Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before realization hit him and he grinned, albeit, looking rather abashed. He gave a single nod before bidding the couple goodnight and continuing towards Gryffindor tower. 

* * *

Upon entering, he caught glimpse of Hermione’s head snapping up from her book at the sound of the portrait hole closing and the fat lady grumbling after him. She was sat on the best couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket covering her legs with her feet tucked underneath her.

“Hello?” She began tentatively, her eyes squinted in the darkness, the fire causing her skin to glow. “Harry?” 

“Ding, ding.” He confirmed, the cloak slipping from his shoulders. Hermione shot up, her book and blanket falling to the floor as she crossed the room in three long strides and threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest; she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him properly. His own arms snaked around her waist, pressing his lips to her hair. She was wearing dark grey pyjama pants, paired with her infamous, ancient oversized jumper.

“I didn't know where you'd gone, you prat.” Her voice was muffled. 

“Sorry…” He pulled back slightly to look at her. “I didn't even think. I… _woke up_ and I just had to get out and clear my head. I sat by the lake for an hour or so and felt like a right git when I saw you on the map.” His hands began rubbing circles on her back. 

The brunette blushed at his words, thoroughly embarrassed that Harry knew she had looked for him. “Oh, it's alright. Just make sure you wait for me next time, we can go down together.” 

“Yeah?” His lips twisted into a smile, his head slowly leaning down. 

“Yeah.” Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief, lips twitching upwards. “It'd be a great time to do homework.”

At her words, Harry recoiled from her grip, feigning disgust. “You did not just call before the crack of dawn a great time to do homework.”

“And what if I did?” Hermione’s hands were placed firmly on her hips, she tilted her head and raised a dark eyebrow. 

“Then I’d tell you that I would _never_ waste such valuable time on school work.” His hands reached forward to grip her own, slowly guiding her backwards; towards the seats. 

“And what activity, may I ask, would you see fit to occupy us for such a length of time?” The Gryffindor prefect questioned as they sat down on the couch, barely containing her laughter. 

“Haven't the foggiest.” He lied, eyes focused on her lips, then to her face, watching as a blush flooded her cheeks. “Do you have an idea?” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. 

“Perhaps.” And with that, she reached for the back of his head and pulled him into a slow, loving kiss, Harry's hands cupped her face gently, his thumbs caressing her skin. 

“I like that idea.” Harry mumbled as they broke apart. 

Hermione nodded, a dazed expression on her face that soon faded, replaced with an uneasy tint filled her eyes; she turned her gaze away. “Can we stay here?” She brought her hands to his chest, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. “I don't really want to try and sleep again… my wake up call was probably just as pleasant as your own.” Harry smiled sadly, pulling her into a hug, she was practically sat on his lap. 

“I don't see why not,” He checked his watch, noting the time. “It’s not actually that long until breakfast, really. Only an hour and a bit, people should be getting up soon.” 

“We really need to talk to Madam Pomfrey About some sort of dreamless sleep potion.” The girl in his arms muttered. “Staying up during summer is one thing… during school though… I don't want it to affect my grades.” 

“I do recall lack of sleep not being an important factor when it came to grades to a certain third year…” 

“Shut up!” Hermione slapped his chest and sat back, straddling his legs. “I was thirteen!” She scowled at him as he proceeded to laugh. “I just couldn't choose, okay? I wanted to learn absolutely everything I could.” 

“No surprise there.” Harry choked out, catching her hand as it went to hit his chest again and intertwined their fingers. “Honestly, Hermione.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, the tether between them giving a gentle pull as they took each other in. Her pout soon melted into a smirk and she let out a gasp of laughter, shying away. A smile threatened his lips as he gazed at her, eyes filled with such genuine happiness and love– he would have told her then if it wasn't so terrifying. Instead, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; bringing her gaze back towards him and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own and _showing_ her _exactly_ how he felt about her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, seeking entrance that was granted without a second thought. Hermione reached for him, hands burying in his hair as the kiss progressed; gripping and releasing tuffs of raven curls in time with their movements. Harry pulled back for a moment, panting; smirking at the moan of protest that came from the girl practically sitting on him, having to move his head back as she tried to follow his mouth. He removed his glasses, almost knocking them off the side of the couch when Hermione began kissing where his jaw met his neck. He turned his head, catching her lips again and pulling her more tightly against him, fiddling with the hem of the end of her jumper. All hesitation faded when he heard Hermione mumble something along the lines of “ _Please._ ”, though it was muffled in this kiss; as was the gasp that escaped her when Harry's fingers gently touched her skin. Emboldened by her reaction, he moved his hands further, carefully exploring her back, smiling when Hermione let out a low groan at his actions. 

With great reluctance, they broke apart, their breath mingling together; seemingly remembering where they were. “People will be up soon.” The green-eyed boy whispered against her lips, Hermione huffed; or at least tried to huff rather breathlessly. “People who don't even know we're together.” Here, Hermione froze, her expression thoughtful.

“I’d honestly forgotten about that problem.” She all but collapsed in his arms, snuggling into his chest and pulling the blanket from the floor along with her. 

“I don't want to keep it a secret,” The brunette nodded In agreement. “But if we tell people we’re together, or just suddenly start acting like a couple, people are going to-” 

A squeak from the staircase popped their bubble and they snapped their gaze towards the sound with wide eyes, just in time to see a young third-year girl back up and run back up the stairs. 

“Never mind then.” The pair sighed. 

“Well that's one less thing to worry about… I guess… maybe she didn't hear us...” She worried her lip.

“Oh!” He slapped his a hand to his forehead, remembering his conversation with Remus. “I saw Moony and Tonks on the way back up.” 

“Really? What were they doing here that early in the morning?” Harry quickly explained the training lessons he would be receiving this year, expressing his obvious excitement. “That’s fantastic, Harry!” The wild-haired witch said honestly, though there was worry present. “Just make sure you don't work yourself too hard.” 

“Honestly, Hermione, we haven't even started yet, besides,” He glanced nervously behind him, towards where the girl had been standing. “We have bigger things to worry about.” 

* * *

As suspected, news of the change in Harry and Hermione’s relationship spread throughout Hogwarts like the plague. _Apparently_ their conversation _had_ been overheard by that third year on the stairs, and said third-year girl had obviously pounced at the chance of spreading such extraordinary gossip so early in the year. 

The positive stares and smiles from the previous day were now mixed with scoffs and upturned noses as the couple walked through the doors of the Great Hall on their way to breakfast. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly in hers, her head held high, seemingly unfazed by the unpleasant whispering from several groups of girls that aimed their glares and remarks her way. The smug smirk on her face sparked a sense of amusement within Harry, as well as a hint of pride. 

“Ni’the of you ‘do make an appeara’nth.” Ron greeted through a mouth full of bacon as they neared the table, pieces falling from his mouth as his spoke, Harry grimaced as he saw one fly straight into a young boy's cereal. He swallowed, “Lessons haven’t even started yet and you're already causing trouble.” The redhead sniggered. 

“Ah, well, you know me and trouble, it always finds me.” Harry let go of Hermione’s hand and sat across from Ron, passing her the butter with a smile before moving to grab some eggs. 

“Oh, Professor McGonagall told me to give you these.” He slid two pieces of parchment across the table, Hermione quickly snatched hers the second she saw her name on top and greedily looked it over. 

“Our timetables.” She quickly grabbed Harry's and looked it over before he had a chance to reach for it, just as quickly, she had shoved it into his grasp. “Look.” 

“Double potions? I thought you needed-” 

“WHAT?!” The pair jumped at Ron's exclamation and looked up to see him scrambling about to find his own timetable. “You’re joking! Double potions on a Monday afternoon? With defence right before?! That's just plain torture!” The youngest Weasley son moaned. “Wait, I thought you needed an O in your Owls to do potions this year.” 

“ _O.W.L's_ , Ronald.” Hermione corrected through gritted teeth. “And had you listened to anything Dumbledore said last night while you were complaining about Professor Snape–” 

__

“Oi! You complained too!” 

__

“–Then you would know that Professor Slughorn is completely fine with Teaching students with Exceeds expectations.” The brunette said in her matter-of-fact tone before biting into her toast. 

__

“There’s a bloody 2-hour divination class on Wednesdays, too. Gods, Harry, we're in for it...” 

__

“I don't do Divination.” Harry said, covering his mouth with his hand as he was still eating. 

__

Ron paled. “Sorry?” 

Harry swallowed his food and set down his fork. “I dropped Divination, it’s pointless and a waste of time, I could be training or doing something important instead.” His face grew serious, he shook his head. 

__

__

“You can't leave me alone in there!” Ron cried, drawing the attention of a good portion of Gryffindor table. 

__

“Sorry, mate. Grown-up decisions were made, Moony saw it fit that I take every free chance of time I can get my hands on.” He smirked slightly as Ron's head hit the table. 

__

“Oh, honestly Ronald. All you do there is sleep, you certainly never paid attention to what I saw.” 

__

“Hey! Harry always fell asleep too.” 

__

“Can't say I blame him, having his death predicted in a continuous loop must be tiring.” Hermione set herself the task of making a cup of tea.

__

“Does he ever do anything wrong in your books?” Ron asked sceptically, obviously offended by the blatant favouritism. 

__

The young witch poured some milk into her cup and began to stir, without looking up she responded, “Oh, trust me. He’s anything but _innocent_.” 

__

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

__

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for you to see my take on Slughorn's class in a week (or earlier).
> 
> It's almost 11 where I am, so I'm nodding off as I type, but please be sure to comment as I do read them all because of I'm a saddo with no life yeeee. If there are any errors, I shall fix then when I'm not half conscious, good night. 
> 
> Miles out.


	9. Don't encourage him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defense, sass, Potions and arguments... And making o̶u̶t̶ up. 
> 
> And confessions, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I didn't think I was away so long! The weeks have been going so fast and it's crazy with all the essays and homework from college, I completely forgot. 
> 
> Please, if its been a while, do comment, I get notifications and it reminds me. 
> 
> I want to get this out as quick as possible so I'll leave this as it is. 
> 
> Thanks for 1000 hits! 
> 
> Disclaimer, this chapter contains scenes from chapter 9 of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, a book of which we know belongs to our Queen Rowling, bow to her.

It took Harry a while to share Ron's displeasure with lessons. He had genuinely been excited to start the new year, the lessons acting as a distraction as he now attempted to pay attention more. He was set on using every bit of information he could get his hands on to his advantage, Tonks had reminded him that summer that though training was necessary for helping him build strength and skills he would need _during_ a bad situation, or a mission of some sort, excess knowledge would definitely help him when it came to getting out or into that situation.

That morning's handful of classes hadn't been all that bad. He and Ron had had a free period just before afternoon break; Harry deciding to devote it to reading ‘ _Advanced Spell Casting_ ’, a book Remus had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. Ron had furrowed his brows in confusion, accusing him of spending too much time with Hermione before challenging Dean to a chess match. 

Hermione had met them in the common room not long after the bell rang for break time, moving to sit beside Harry and immediately pulling out her Arithmancy homework; homework that was due in two weeks. Harry shook his head at her antics, but didn't move to stop her, he simply asked how her class was. 

When the bell rang again to signal the end of morning break, the Trio, along with other 6th year Gryffindors, reluctantly dragged themselves to Defense.

The classroom door was unlocked when they arrived, silently inviting the group of students to enter. There were no desks; the layout of the room looking similar to how it was when Professor Lupin had taught them about bogarts; except there was no cupboard. Rather awkwardly, the two houses stood on opposite sides of the room, gravitating towards their sets of friends. 

“What do you think we're doing?” Ron asked curiously. 

“Dueling, I'd presume. That would explain the need for space,” Hermione answered, a hint of excitement in her voice. “I'm not fond of the idea of Professor Snape teaching us of all people, but at least we're finally doing magic in class again.” She added earnestly, Harry nodded in agreement, that was the most important factor.

Suddenly the door burst open, drawing all eyes towards the disruption of their conversations, it became quiet as said Professor strode into the room, coming to a halt at the foot of the class. 

“Today, you will be demonstrating your abilities of non-verbal spellcasting in pairs, one shall be the attacker, one shall be the defender; who is trying to get out unharmed.” He turned on his heel to face them, his voice like silk. “Now, I am aware that the only way we will achieve any sort of reliable results is if you are challenged, and there are no traces of favouritism.” He drew the last few words out, his eyes coming to rest on Harry. “Potter, Malfoy, the middle of the room, please,” The black-eyed man ordered before proceeding to pair people up, no one dared to argue. 

Well, for now.

With a wary glance from Ron, Harry slowly made his way towards the silver-eyed pureblood. He looked different, his skin impossibly paler. He looked ill. “Uh, I–” 

“Quit the small talk, Potter. Let's get this over with.” The blond hastily interrupted, getting into position and revealing his wand. 

“Why? Are you scared, Malfoy?” 

He snorted at the reminder of their second year, “You wish,” 

The pair bowed and raised there wands, waiting. The second Snape passed them and muttered for them to begin Malfoy was quick to attack. Harry swiftly blocked, rebounded and shielded every spell that came, giving twice as much as he was receiving. He was startled at Draco’s increase in skill since their last duel, but it was clear he was starting to crack. Harry was looking for an opening to disarm him, pushing and pushing until he gave up; he was on the verge of breaking. Just as he was nearing the vital spell, Snape's harsh voice snapped him out of his mindset. 

“I see your inability to succeed in my Potions class is no different in Defence. You're hopeless.” He was addressing Neville, the latter gripping his shoulder. Harry had to keep switching his gaze between them and his offender. His brows furrowed, ready to interfere. “You do not stand a chance in this world if you're so incredibly pathetic that you can not even-” 

“Ah– _Protego!_ ” Harry cried suddenly, his concentration had slipped, allowing Draco to get the upper hand. The pair stopped at his slip up, as did the all the others. The greasy haired professor turned his head slowly in his direction, his lips tight. 

“Do you remember me telling you we are practising non-verbal spells, Potter?” 

“Yes,” The raven-haired boy replied stiffly. 

“Yes, _sir._ ” 

“There’s no need to call me ‘sir,’ Professor.” The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying.

Several students gasped at his words, including Hermione. Looking over a livid Snape's shoulder, he saw Ron, Seamus, and Dean doing everything in their power not to burst out laughing. He even chanced a look at Malfoy, who surprisingly wasn't sporting his famous disgusted look; a small smile threatened his lips. 

Ron was right, he couldn't even get through the first day without causing trouble. 

* * *

“Harry, I can't believe you would say such a thing to a Professor, Snape or not!” Hermione scolded him as they descended the staircase on their way to Potions. 

“Oh come off it, Hermione.” Ron brushed her off, a grin slipping onto his face as he began laughing again. “Merlin, did you see his face? That was definitely your best, Harry, I never want to forget the moment the slimy git's jaw hit the floor.” He clapped his shoulder lightly. 

“Don’t encourage him! Harry, I thought you were taking these lessons seriously now?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his head to look at her, she was clearly irritated, that was easy to tell. But there was a hint of amusement in her eye that Harry didn't fail to miss. 

“Honestly, Hermione, it just came out. You know better than anyone that I can't help it, it's in my nature.” He smirked as she shook her head, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. “You have to admit, it was a little funny.” He bumped her shoulder. 

“Oh, well maybe a little.” The brunette relented. “That wit of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble one day, Harry James.” She bumped him back, smiling at his laughter. 

The dungeons were cold and depressing, as per usual, but the new N.E.W.T. students were genuinely curious about how exactly potions would run with the new Professor; not to mention excited to have someone with actual human emotions after 5 years with a seemingly soulless walking grease bucket.

“Ah, yes, come in come in.” Professor Slughorn greeted them as they walked through the door, his walrus moustache curling as he smiled. “Don't sit down just yet, just set up and gather around those cauldrons once you're done, please.” 

“Sorry, Professor?” 

“Ah, Harry m'boy, how are you?” 

“Fine.” He replied, absently flicking his head slightly in order to move his hair from his eyes, exposing his scar slightly. “Ron and I, we haven't bought our books or any of our equipment; we weren't told we'd be taking Potions.” 

“Ah! Well, that's no problem at all. You and Weasley can use what's in the stock cupboard for now until you're able to get your hands on ‘em.” The elder man smiled, the older man gestured to his left, Harry merely nodded in response. 

As the other students and themselves set up their cauldrons and scales, with the pair taking whatever little equipment was there, Harry and Ron came to a halt, pausing to stare at the only two remaining textbooks. One looked brand-new; untouched, Ron eyed it hungrily. The other looked as though someone had sanded the cover, making the title of the book almost unreadable on top of the tattered pages. 

The two glanced at each other, silently challenging one another. In a second they had dived forward at the same time, pushing and pulling at one another. Ron roughly shoved him with his elbow, Harry simply copied him. They stumbled back, both gripping books. Harry’s eyes narrowed at Ron's smirk, he didn't even have to look down, the young Gryffindor promptly whacked the smug ginger’s arm with the ancient book and stalked off towards the group, sulking. 

While walking past the lined cauldrons, however, Harry found himself slowing down as he passed the gold-coloured cauldron. The scent it was emitting, it was one of the most seductive scents he had ever inhaled: somehow it's reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and the smell of some sort of special ink, not regular ink. He felt his cheeks threaten to heat as he briskly moved away, taking one more deep breath as he went. 

“Alright, now settle down.” The elder Slytherin ordered, bringing the classes’ attention towards the three cauldrons lined at the front. He pushed out his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, “I’ve prepared a few Potions for you to have a look at, though we won't be making ‘em for a good while, you ought to be able to make ‘em after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of ’em, even if you haven’t made ’em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?”. 

Harry tilted his head up slightly to get a better look at the cauldron indicated, he furrowed his brow; it was just boiling water.

He jumped slightly as Hermione's arm brushed his side in order for her well-practised hand hit the air. “It’s Veritaserum, Professor.” She answered proudly, “A colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth, ” Her tone was straight, telling Harry that she was reciting a text-book answer from memory. _Probably known that for years,_ he thought with a chuckle. 

“Very good! Five points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn replied happily, Hermione beamed. 

As the Potions master hobbled towards the next cauldron, gooseberry eyes slowly gained on him, a smile on the man's face. Harry's chuckles quickly died out, “Mr.Potter, you seem to be in a good mood, must be confident, I assume. Please, can you tell me what this potion is?” He pointed a swollen finger to the cauldron in the middle. 

Harry panicked slightly, but stepped forward, feeling all eyes on him. “I… uh, ” Hermione had her hand up, just in case he was wrong, Ron looked thoroughly confused, along with a few other Gryffindors, while the Slytherins looked highly amused; minus Draco, who wasn't paying attention, his nerves seemed rather frayed. Looking over the side of the cauldron his eyes widened in realization, he recognized the slow-bubbling, mud-like substance in the silver cauldron and quickly searched his brain; second year! “Oh! That's- that's Polyjuice Potion!” He exclaimed, grinning. 

“Correct! Five points to Gryffindor. Now, Can you tell me what it does?” 

“Oh, it sort of… like, changes you into… I don't really know how to explain–” 

“It enables the consumer to assume the physical appearance of another person, ” Hermione quickly came to his rescue, “As long as they have first procured part of that individual's body to add to the Brew along with the other ingredients, you can do so. You can change age, sex, and race by taking the Polyjuice Potion, but not s-species.” Her voice stuttered at the last word, he heard Ron cough on his other side, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

“Um, yeah, that.” Harry finished lamely.

“Another five points to Gryffindor!” He pointed to the final potion. “Now, this one here ... yes, my dear?” Slughorn chuckled, now looking slightly bemused as Hermione’s hand punched the air again. 

“It's Amortentia, sir, the most powerful love potion in the world. I recognized it by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam rising in characteristic spirals. It's supposed smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them.” Her almond eyes sparkled as she answered enthusiastically, now stepping forward slightly, “For example, I smell… New parchment… freshly mown grass and…” Her eyes went wide and a blush crept up her neck, “And a sort of earthy, yet musky smell.” She mumbled under her breath before briskly moving back to her spot next to Harry, unable to meet his eye. 

“Correct again! Amortentia doesn’t really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation, and or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room… When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love or this potions ability…” His expression turned grim for a moment before he pointed towards the brunette witch once more; the brunette witch who was still blushing furiously. “May ask your name, my dear?” Slughorn enquired, ignoring Hermione’s embarrassment. 

“Hermione Granger, sir.” 

“Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?” 

“No, I don’t think so, sir. I’m Muggle-born, you see.” 

“Oho!” The aged prof smiled toothily and looked from Hermione to Harry, “ “One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she’s the best in our year!” I’m assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said with a smile, standing up straighter. 

“Well, well, take another well-earned Five points, Miss. Granger!” Slughorn rewarded genially. “Now, off to your seats, it's time we start work.” 

As the students swerved in between one another to make their way to their designated seats, Hermione turned to Harry and gripped his arm with a radiant expression, “Did you really tell him I’m the best in the year? Oh, Harry!” 

“Well it's true, isn't it.” Harry pulled out her chair for her, kissing her cheek as she sat, ignoring the lingering eyes. 

Ron fell heavily into his seat, groaning. “Ugh, guys, do you have to get all sappy here?” He rubbed his freckled face with equally freckled hands, “Can you _please_ try and hold it in during lessons, it’s my only break.” He teased good-naturedly. 

“Ron Weasley thinking lessons are a _break_? Calm down, Ron, we might start to think you have…” She faked a shudder, “ _Matured_ ” 

“Hey, Professor?” Ernie Macmillan’s voice hollered from the right-hand side of the class, “What's that gold one there?” He pointed towards a small vile on the ring stand. 

“Ah! That m’boy is a curious little potion called Felix Felicis, otherwise known as–” 

“Liquid luck!” Hermione gasped. 

“That’s right Miss Granger, liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. As soon as ingested you shall see that all of your endeavours will succeed.” He raised a bushy eyebrow, “At least until the effects wear off. So, this is what I offer to each of you today; one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, successfully brews an exceptional draft of living death. Of course, I don't expect a perfect potion as this is most likely more advanced than anything you've done before, nevertheless, recipes of which can be found on page ten of your books.” There was a hurried sound of fumbling hands as the students eagerly sought out the page. “Good luck to you all. Off you go!” 

The room went silent, save the sound of cutting knives hitting the table and ingredients _plopping_ into the water. Harry carefully opened the fragile book, afraid it would break at the slightest movement. He groaned in displeasure when he saw the first page was scribbled on, this book had belonged to someone. 

_This book is the property of the half blood prince._

How curious.

* * *

Harry Potter was fuming, his gaze hot enough to cook the food he was starting at two times over. 

The _curious_ book he’d come to possess had been covered in notes, it had irritated him extremely at first when he had attempted to decipher the scribbles and read the actually printed instructions. He had given up, however, and simply did as it said, his interest in the prize fading. It had proved to be an advantage when said scribbles had in fact resulted in a beneficial outcome; a perfect potion. But for whatever reason, the flattery Hermione had perceived earlier that lesson had vanished, and she seemed rather miffed at the boy when his potion was dubbed better than hers, never mind at the fact that he hadn't used the provided recipe. She had continuously scolded him for doing things differently throughout the lesson, while attempting to keep her own potion steady, and continued to kill the happiness that had been simmering between them since the class began when she later hissed that he ought to give that book in as it was _“cheating”_. 

It was the iciness in her voice that had stung the most, he barely paid attention when Slughorn had congratulated him until; 

_“A clear winner, Mr.Potter! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was!” ___

____

Harry was floored, Slughorn had taught his mother? She had been good at potions. He was half aware that he had been handed the vile and was being rewarded house points, Hermione too as hers was second best.

And now, here he sat on the large red couch in front of the fire, decked in his new training attire; ready for his session with Tonks later that night. Harry was completely torn. With the new information that his Mother had been a talented potion maker, he wanted nothing more than to do the same; to have something in common with her; to make her proud. But if Hermione kept glancing at him across the table with that _disappointed_ gleam in her eye, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to–

“Could you _please_ stop looking at me like that.” He asked through gritted teeth. Not many people were in the common room as dinner was currently taking place; Hermione had insisted that she cast a revealing charm in the book back in Gryffindor Tower after his final two lessons (which had come out clean). Dobby had later provided them with food when Ron started to whine about being hungry, the elf was happy to help the three, and was seemingly unaware of the simmering tension.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” The Prefect replied stiffly, Harry’s blood boiled. 

“Don’t be soft, Hermione. Forgive me if I noticed you glaring at me as though I've spat in your soup,” 

“Well, then _forgive me_ if i seem a little aggravated,” She replied hotly, throwing his own words in his face. 

“If this is about that bloody book. You checked it, it's safe–” 

Hermione scoffed and shook her head, “Safe or not, that wasn't your work, you were following someone else’s instructions, it’s cheating!” 

“How the hell is it cheating?! The normal instructions are someone else work, too, aren't they? You didn't make them up yourself, did you? Hermione Granger doesn't ignore proof of something simply because it doesn't fit well with her personal preference, this isn't you.” He sibilated each word, feeling slightly victorious when her cheeks flushed. 

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she took a moment to straighten herself and went to argue again, only to be interrupted. 

“Bloody hell, Hermione. He did better than you once, get over it.” Ron, who had been listening to the entire quarrel with both annoyance and interest (as it was usually him and Hermione who were at each other's throats), grumbled from his place next to Harry. 

“I'll have you know that this has nothing to do with whether Harry performed better than me or not, I couldn't care–” 

“So _that’s_ why you're still mad.” Harry furrowed his brow, dropping his fork and folding his arms. 

“Absolutely not!” Hermione shrilled, drawing the attention of some of the lingering students. 

“It's not fair, you know,” He stood up, his long legs forcing the girl to crane her head up. “You've been asking me to _improve_ in my school work for years, but the moment I find something that can help me with that, you turn your nose up, merely because it lead me to surpass you. Not to mention the fact that I promised to achieve more in class so I can be prepared, it could have helped with that, too.” He reached under the table and pulled up his bag, placing it next to his plate and rummaging through it. “And, for your information, the main reason I wanted to keep it is that I wanted to have at least one _actual_ thing in common with _her_ other than my bloody eyes, not because I get a kick out of being a rotten cheater.” He found what he was looking for and swallowed hard, emotion filling him suddenly for an unknown reason. “But if it stops you from acting as though you hate my existence, then, by all means, take it.” The book hit the wood with a _slam_ , “Why don't you take it to McGonagall as you did with my broom in the third year; at least this time it won't be behind my back.” He bit harshly, knowing it was a low blow– but he couldn't stop, “I'd do it myself, but I have to meet Tonks.” And with one final–albeit, shaky–exhale, he slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the common room. 

He missed the look of shock from Ron and the mixed look of guilt and horror from Hermione as her eyes began to water, nor did he see that the cause of her tears was the sight of a ring on the table.

He didn't even notice it was gone.

* * *

“Wotcher, Harry!” Tonks greeted him with a grin, waving him over as he walked onto the Quidditch pitch. Harry merely gave a small smile. “What's up with you?” 

“Nothing, I'm fine.” He eyed the equipment at her feet curiously. “What are we doing?” 

“We're not touching any of that just yet. We're running, first. Come on,” And with that, the blur of her pink hair raced away from him, indicating that he was to follow. 

After several laps of the Quidditch pitch, the metamorphmagus ran him through a series of stretches, she voiced that though he won't exactly have the time to warm up in the middle of a battle, she didn't really want him pulling anything on the first session. After that, she had him doing sit ups and push ups until his body screamed for him to stop, Harry voiced that if _this_ was the warm-up, he wasn't going to survive whatever else she had planned. 

“Now these, ” She picked up the pads on the floor, “Are boxing pads. Like I said earlier, self-defence without a wand is important, so, you can give that to me.” Her hand shot out expectantly, he rolled his eyes before doing as she asked and removing his wand from its holster, handing it to her end first. She pocketed it with a grin and lifted her hands, guiding him through several motions before instructing him to take any frustration out on the pads and nor to hold back; to channel any anger he felt and give it his all, he picked it up easily. 

After thirty minutes, Tonks signalled the end, praising him for his work and allowing Harry a moments rest as he leaned heavily on his knees, his clothes were soaked through; his hair plastered to his forehead; his limbs burning numb. “Are you sure you're okay?” Tonks questioned softly, her hair colour fading; illustrating her worry. 

Harry looked up at her sceptically through his damp fringe, “You've practically killed me, and we're not even done. Trust me, I'm ecstatic that we're doing this but _Merlin_ , I'm not used to this kind of exercise.” 

“That’s not what I was talking about, ” The auror narrowed her eyes, “But on that note, your body just needs to get used to it, it'll be easier in a few weeks.” 

“Probably would have helped if I actually ate my dinner, too.” 

“ _Harry_!” Her tone was foreign and completely unlike her character, it made him uneasy. “You need your strength for this Harry, you need to break these bad habits if you ever want to get better.” He nodded, she was completely right. “Now, I was asking about before, you walked in pulling a right miserable face, what's happened to get you in such a tizzy?”

The emerald eyed wizard sighed, standing up straight to face her fully. “Hermione and I had a row.” He grumbled in annoyance, fumbling with his hands. “I've been trying harder in lessons like you said, but I did better than her in potions and I think she's jealous… She called me a cheater and I kind of blew up, then she blew up and I– wait, ” His eyes widened as he noticed the absence of something as he fiddled with his fingers. “My ring, _shit my ring!_ ” He looked around wildly, panic filling him. 

“Ring?” Tonks came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder in attempts to keep him still, he shook it off. 

“A silver ring with a charmed hippogriff on it. Hermione got it me for my birthday, she gave it to me the night we–” Pausing, he was assaulted with memories of that night, feelings. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt at the reminder that they weren't exactly on the best terms, he hated that he had disappointed her. “The night we had our first kiss.” He cleared his throat and tried to think back to when he last remembered having it. “I never take it off, it’s like my good luck charm.” 

“Hey, calm down, we’ll find it. We could try and Accio it,” Tonks suggested, her tone now soft, but her idea was quickly shot down. 

“It would probably take someone's eye out if it's not near us, and come to think of it, I don't think I've had it on while I've been here, I'll just have to retrace my steps.” 

“Come on then, we'll do one more lap around the pitch and see if it fell off, then I'll walk you back to the castle.” She began jogging ahead of him, looking back over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eye. “That's if you can even walk, never mind run.” 

“Who, me? Of course, my legs don't feel like lead at all, nor is my body on fire, I feel fresh; I could go for another 10 rounds.” Harry replied with mock enthusiasm, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Ha, don't tempt me.” 

* * *

Unfortunately, Harry had no luck with finding the ring, he was already at the Fat Lady portrait and he still hadn't caught sight of it. Small objects in such a vast school is not the best mix. 

“Password?” 

“Dilligrout.” Harry grumbled. 

“Are you alright, dear?” The Fat Lady turned away from her glass to address him, Harry simply grunted in answer. “Goodness! You look as though you've been swimming in the black lake, get in and clean yourself up!” 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Harry rolled his eyes. Checking his watch as the portrait hole swung forward, allowing him through, he read that it was actually rather late, he didn't think anyone would be awa– 

“Harry!” A familiar voice practically shrieked from their place on the couch, Harry almost jumped a foot in the air. 

“Oh, Harry I'm so sorry about my behaviour earlier, it really was unjustified, I– oh,” Her golden eyes roamed over his body and took in his sweaty appearance. “Oh, goodness, you must be exhausted! I didn't even think, I’m sorr–” Her ramble was cut short when Harry took her face into his hands and crashed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she responded eagerly, small hands burying themselves in his hair without a single care that it was drenched with sweat.

After several long moments, they broke apart, Harry placing a kiss on her forehead before resting his own there, both of their eyes still firmly shut. 

“I'm sorry, too; about what I said.” The younger boy whispered against her lips, catching tears he hadn't noticed until now with the pads of his thumbs. 

“No, no you didn't do anything wrong, I made you feel awful, and all you did was do better than me and I couldn't accept that so I called you a cheater. I didn't even think about why… and when you left your ring I thought–” 

“Hey, we both said things we didn't mean, it's okay… wait, you have my ring? I thought I'd lost it!” 

Hermione seemed to deflate in relief at the information that he didn't purposely leave it, she pulled it from her pocket and handed it to him, he slipped it on wordlessly. 

“I feel like I've ruined everything.” 

“Every what?” 

“Every _us_.” 

Harry simply laughed, his crooked grin slipping into place. “I don't think either of us could ever, you're stuck with me.” 

“What a shame.” Hermione whispered, her head dropping to his chest before recoiling. “Harry! You're all sweaty!” 

“You weren't complaining before, ” 

“Not funny!” She wiped her hands on her jeans, cringing. “Go have a shower.” Her hands moved to her hips, her bossy tone ever present, Harry smirked. 

“Aw, do I have to?” He mock whined, Hermione simply glared at him. “Can't I at least have one more kiss? Please? I'll be your best friend.” 

His comment cracked any self-control she had been attempting to uphold, causing her to laugh-out-loud, the laugh quickly turned into gasp and then a groan as he grasped her hand and tugged her forward, covering her mouth with his in a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, leaving no space between them. Her arms snaked around his neck and she raised on her toes, urging him closer. 

“Harry…” Hermione's voice was hoarse as they pulled away, her eyes darkening considerably, Harry smiled. 

“Not complaining now, either.” He noted smugly. 

“You're gross.” 

“You love it.” 

“ _You._ ” She corrected and time stopped. 

There was a moment of silence, Hermione had clearly realized what she had said and had proceeded to blush bright red. 

“What?...” His voice was weak. 

“I–” It looked as though she was debating whether she should dash up the stairs and escape or forever remain rooted to the spot, Harry tightened his grip. “I–” She tried again, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, when they opened again, he saw nothing but determination. “I love _you._ ” 

Harry simply stood there dumbly, eyes wide in shock, even when she repeated her words more firmly. It was the first time either of them had uttered _the_ sentence, and he knew this was the part where he was supposed to say it back, but he couldn't seem to make them come out. 

“Hermione, I… No one's ever said– I don't remember anyone...” 

Hermione looked like she was about to cry again, her hands cupped his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. “It's okay, you don't have to feel obligated to say it, ” 

“No, trust me, I wish.. I don't really know…” 

“I understand.” 

“I need you, ” He decided he would say the next best thing. “I care about you and I need you more than you know. I hate it when we fight, and no matter what happens I can't imagine a world without you in it, without you by my side, after everything; after everyone, I can’t lose you. I need you more than anyone.” 

“I feel the same, Harry.” Hermione’s hand began trailing down his arm and interlocked their hands together, watching in fascination as they fit perfectly. “And I promise I'll tell you every day, you are so loved, Harry, not just by me.” Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness, she hated what his upbringing had done to him, she silently vowed to never let those monsters hurt him again, not that Harry knew this. 

“Would you be my best friend if a kissed you again.” Harry murmured, their foreheads touching once more. 

“Do you promise to have a shower after?” She lowered her voice to match his whisper, he nodded. “Then I would… I love you.” She couldn’t help it.

Harry nodded again and allowed their lips to connect, speaking the unspoken. 

_I love you, too. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add the "no need to call me sir, professor." Comment, i hate that they left it out in the movies jsjsnsns


	10. Quidditch Fall outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety, Quidditch tryouts, and birthdays- pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY
> 
> This has been ready to go for weeks oh my God, but I forgot to upload it ahajsjsn.
> 
> It's been months, I'm so sorry. I've been busy with college work and I've had to sort out my priorities, of course. This isn't and will not be abandoned. 
> 
> I'll get right to the point as I'm sure this has been waited on long enough. It's just a needed chapter that helps me move things along, this will carry on into the next chapter where we see how Harry and Hermione spend Hermione's birthday, it's a bit rough, but I don't have any intention of fixing it, just got to move on. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains many scenes from chapter 11 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which itself along with the characters within it belong to J.K. Rowling, whom I wish I was, as I would be much richer.

“What do you mean _“Just because you were on the team last year doesn't guarantee you a place this year”_?” Ron bellowed as the trio waited for the staircases to still. 

“Exactly what I said,” Harry replied, his tone bored. 

“You can't seriously be telling me that I have to try out _again_ after almost _dying_ last time!” 

“Oh, honestly, Ron.” Hermione huffed, having been listening to the pair since they had left the Great Hall. It was Saturday, their first two weeks had flown by and before Harry knew it, it was almost time to put his Quidditch Captain status to good use. He had to build Gryffindor a winning team– but to do that, he would have to get rid of a few old players… Andrew Kirke came to mind. Ron had presumed that he still held his place on the team from the previous year, he was rather upset when he found out that wasn't the case. “You didn't almost _die_ , you were only nervous. You did brilliantly last time, I'm sure you’ll be fine.” 

“Exactly! I got on last time! Why can't I just keep my place on the team?” The Redhead whined, lightly stomping his feet like a child while they wait for the students in front of them to give the password. Blue eyes wide and begging.

“Oh, don't go having a paddy, Ron.” Harry sighed, taking a seat at his regular place on the large red sofa as soon as they entered the common room. “It's only fair that we give everyone a chance to try out, if I let you keep your spot, then it will look like I’m picking favourites.” 

“Isn't that the point though?” Ron tried again desperately, “You have to pick your favourites for the best team, I–” 

“ _Ron._ ” Both Hermione and Harry groaned at the same time, their best friend deflated accepting defeat before sulking over to Dean to challenge him to a game of chess.

“Do you think I'm being fair?” The raven-haired wizard asked after a few moments, his voice unsure. “You know, practically re-starting the team?” 

Hermione shook her head at him and smiled, “Yes, you're being fair, you dolt. I'm sure Ron will do fine and make the team anyway, but even if he doesn't it'll only be because you're trying to make the best team, as McGonagall asked.” 

“Right, ” He lifted his arm as she inched closer, allowing her to rest her bushy head on his chest. Drawing up her knees to have them half rest on his propped up legs, she lent her book on them and sighed in content. “You comfy?” Harry whispered into her ear, sounding rather amused, Hermione shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin. 

“Quite, yes.” She snuggled in closer, “How was your session with Professor Lu– I mean, Remus. ” 

”It was alright, it was nice of him to let me have an earlier lesson,” Harry grimaced when his leg gave an unpleasant twinge of pain. “But now, I don't think I'll be able to get up now I'm down.” 

“You sound like an old man, ” 

“I feel like an old man.” 

“Pity, I tend to lean towards younger boys.” 

Pause.

“Hey! You're not _that_ much older than me, ” 

“Oh, yeah, eleven months is barely anything.” Hermione chuckled as she turned another page, Harry was baffled by her ability to read and talk at the same time. 

“Speaking of which, ” Harry leaned down slightly, pressing his lips against her pulse gently, mindful of the people around them. Hermione closed her book slowly, as well as her eyes. “I don't have training tomorrow.” 

“H-huh?” She attempted to stay focused as he continued his ministrations, biting back a soft moan. Harry laughed softly against her neck. 

“Tomorrow.” He pulled back to look at her, a blush now crawling across her cheeks. “After Quidditch, I thought you'd like to spend the remainder of the afternoon at the lake? You know, with you being of age and all, it is sort of a big deal…” 

The young witch sat back, looking completely and utterly baffled. For a few moments, it seemed as though Hermione had no idea what he was going on about as he started to snigger. But then her brown eyes widened in realization and a brilliant smile lit her face, she launched herself into a laughing Harry's arms, the force of impact almost causing them both to topple over the side of the couch. The sound of a book toppling to the floor drawing the attention of some of the Gryffindor students.

“Harry!” She was practically on his lap, her arms locked tightly around his neck. “You remembered!” 

“Of course, ” He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Apparently you didn’t, though.” Catching her hand as it went to slap his shoulder, he smiled. “Can't tease me for forgetting my birthday, now.” 

“Oh, haha, Potter.” The brunette rolled her eyes before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, completely unfazed by those around them, Harry smiled against her lips pulling back when she tried to deepen the kiss. Hermione gave a small sound of annoyance and tried to kiss him again, he laughed and moved his head out of her reach. 

“Isn't it against the rules to allow students to witness such a public display of affection? Never mind be the one behind it.” Harry grinned as he saw her slightly unfocused eyes stare at him in confusion. “You seem to have drawn quite the audience, Miss Perfect.” 

Hermione’s freckled skin suddenly flushed bright red. Refusing to look around her, she hid her face in his chest. “You're not funny.” 

“Who said I was trying to be?” He glanced over to the clock. “You have rounds.” 

Hermione nodded, the movement causing his shirt to scrunch up slightly. She lifted her head, glancing over at Ron and frowning. “Looks like I'm on my own again,” Their redheaded best friend looked panicked, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he stared at the chessboard. Dean, however, looked perfectly calm. “And it looks like he's finally met his match.” She detangled herself from his grasp and stood.

“Ah, you can just leave him alone to get the first years to bed tonight.” Harry waved a hand, “It's about time someone put him in his place with that bloody game. Come on, I'll wander with you for a bit and try walking off this God awful pain in my leg.” 

“Why? Want to catch some snogging couples in broom closets?” She giggled softly, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as she watched him stand up. His movements were stiff and ginger, his body protesting with every step. 

“That’s a bit hypocritical, don't you think, Granger?” 

“And whose fault is that?” 

“One hundred per cent yours, it’s hardly my fault if I find myself awed by your beauty.” 

“Blinded by attraction,” Hermione muttered with an airy laugh, tugging on his hand and leading him back through the portrait hole. 

“Ahuh.” 

He sure was.

* * *

Light streamed through the partly open curtains, weaving through the gaps and spilling into the dorm and onto the dark, wooden floor; glazed as it were by the innumerable backscatter of minute specks floating in the air. 

Harry felt a pang of dread in his stomach as he slowly pulled his jersey over his head, the scarlet and gold material ruffling his hair even more. 

Ron had woken earlier than him and had not been present during breakfast, two alarming signs. Harry was worried that the youngest Weasley son was angry at him for not letting him keep his place on the team, he was completely capable of making the team again, but the thought of his best friend being upset with him made his insides twist uncomfortably. 

“You’ll do fine today, Harry.” A voice behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, he swivelled around to face his interrupter and smiled slightly. 

“Sneaking into the boy's dormitories, Birthday Girl? What has become of you?” He grinned cheekily, sauntering over to her slowly.

“What can I say? You're a bad influence, Potter.” 

“Is that so?” His green eyes sparkled with mischief, “Which one of us was it that dragged the other into that broom cupboard after your rounds?” He laughed as her face flushed, but rather than shying away as Harry expected, she stood at her full height and leaned forward.

“Well, I believe it was _you_ who suggested it.” He could feel her breath on his lips, he swallowed thickly. 

“You acted upon it.” 

“You proceeded to comply.” 

“You…” The feeling of small hands fiddling with the hem of his jumper caused all other thoughts to drift from his mind. “You… uh…” 

“I what?” Her hands slipped underneath, her voice laced with amusement. He felt his stomach tense at her touch as he sucked in a breath. 

“ _You_ , Hermione Granger, are a tease.” He shook his head, raven curls falling into his eyes and hiding his scar. 

“Now you know how I feel,” She removed her hands from under the fabric and moved to wrap them around his waist, squeezing tightly. 

“Happy Birthday, ‘Mione.” Harry said sincerely, resting his cheek atop her head. 

There was a muffled _‘Thank You, again’_ before she pulled back slightly, flashing him a brilliant smile. Harry was about to lean down, intending on giving the bushy-haired witch another _gift_ , but something stopped him. He took in what she was wearing; light jeans and a thin t-shirt, paired with her white converse, he shook his head with a grin. 

“For someone who's of age, you're not very good at dressing for the weather.” He fingered the hem, his crooked grin in place. “It's September, and it's raining, and it's freezing.” 

“Oh,” She looked down as though she’d forgotten what she was wearing. “Oh, I didn't even think, I left my jumper upstairs… I was trying to find my book.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed when Harry snorted in amusement. 

“Why am I not surprised?” He wriggled out of her grip, striding over to his trunk and digging around inside it. Hermione followed him over, sitting on his bed and watching him curiously. Harry made a slight noise of victory as he found what he was looking for and stood up. “Here, you can wear this.” He was holding his older jersey of the previous year. “It probably won't fit very well, but it’ll keep you warm.” 

“That thing will swallow me whole.” She giggled, shaking her head sceptically. 

“Consider it a birthday present, ” He rolled the fabric up in his hands, sitting beside her with a grin. Placing it over her head, he helped her put her arms through the holes. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” She was right, she was practically drowning in the old sportswear, but Harry had never seen her look so beautiful.

“It is rather warm,” Harry could see her hands moving within the sleeves, she brought them to her nose, breathing in his scent and smiling softly. “Oh, alright, good luck getting this back.” Her auburn curls were still caught within the collar. “We have to think about heading down, soon. It’s almost ten.”

At her words the pang of uneasiness in his stomach returned, filling his senses. His discomfort was clearly shown across his features as Hermione had moved forward, entwining her fingers with his reassuringly. He looked up, emerald meeting gold, her hand warm and solid in his.

“He’ll get over it, Harry… You know what he's like; he doesn't like being left out.” Hermione whispered softly, her thumb stroking the faint scars on his left hand. 

“I know,” Harry muttered through a long sigh, his free hand absently freeing her curls from within her — his — shirt. 

“Good,” She caught his hand and pulled him up with her, flashing him a roguish smile that looked identical to the one Harry was usually sporting. “Because he will do great, and so will you.” And with that, Hermione reached for his collar and tugged him forward to meet his lips in a blissful kiss. 

Harry couldn't wipe the goofy grin from his lips as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. 

* * *

“Um, wow, that is a lot of people.” Harry swallowed nervously, eyes scanning over the inhabitants of the stadium, all huddled together on the grass. Harry recognized a few faces, but others he found were unfamiliar. There were a lot more than he anticipated. The grey clouds and damp air did nothing to ease his nerves.

“I don't see how why you're surprised.” Hermione hummed, huffing at his confused expression. “Oh, come on, Harry, ” She rolled her eyes, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable.” 

“Oh, um–” Harry spluttered, the cold air suddenly heating up. 

“Hey guys!” A bubbly voice behind them piped up, causing them to turn to the sound. “ Nice jumper, Birthday Girl.” She smirked, before raising an eyebrow towards the young wizard. “You alright there, Harry?” 

“He's nervous, ” Brown eyes surveyed the pitch with a frown, “Half of them aren't even in Gryffindor. That boy there is in Hufflepuff.” She pointed to a short sandy-haired boy. 

“Oh, you've got to be kidding.” Harry pressed the balls of hands to his eyes, slowly dragging them down his face. 

Great, brilliant. Just what he needed. 

“Ronnie looks like he's going to be sick.” Ginny commented from his left side, Harry removed his hands from his face in order to see the long-nosed boy. 

The youngest Weasley was right; her brother looked terrified. He was clutching his Cleansweep eleven as though it were a lifeline; he was gripping the broom so tightly that his knuckles were turning white – not that it was easy to tell as the boy’s skin looked several shades lighter than a sheet, his freckles strikingly pronounced on his green-tinted face. 

“I don't know why he's so worried, he's going to do fine–” 

“Hey, Potter!” A gruff voice from within the crowd interrupted, Harry turned in time to watch a large, wiry-haired boy push past two spooked looking second years before strutting towards them with a smirk. “Name’s Cormac McLaggen, Keeper.” He thrust out a large hand for him to shake. “Slughorn has told me all about you three.” He address the two girls on his left, Harry felt himself go rigid as he watched he watched the way McLaggen's eyes ran over Hermione, who had stiffened beside him. 

Harry shook the blonde haired boy’s hand reluctantly, attempting to hide his grimace, he recognized him vaguely from the Hogwarts express. “You didn't try out last year, did you?” He asked, taking note of the breadth of McLaggen and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving. 

“No, I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials,” McLaggen informed, with something of a swagger. “Ate a pound of Doxy eggs for a bet.” He looked to where Hermione was standing and winked. _Winked._ Harry felt his blood run cold.

“Right,” Harry said through gritted teeth. "Well... if you wait over there …” 

He pointed towards the crowd where he had come from. He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance Passover McLaggen's face and wondered whether the bragger expected preferential treatment because they were both “old Sluggy's”favourites. 

“He’s a right tosser, him,” The captain growled under his breath when he was out of earshot. 

“ _Harry, language._ ” Hermione hissed, slapping his shoulder gently. 

“He was looking at you like you were a target.” 

“He is a bit of a prat, Hermione.” Ginny agreed. 

“I'm not disputing that! There's still no need for foul language.” 

“Alright, alright, sorry.” He checked his watch, noting the time. “We better get going.” His green eyes surveyed the crowd one more time before turning back to the only Weasley daughter. “Can you try and filter out all the first years and anyone from other houses?” 

“I'll do my best, Potter.” 

“That’s _Captain_ to you, Weasley!” He teased her retreating form, grinning at her bark of laughter. 

“Don’t get too cocky yet, Cap.” Hermione said through her giggles as Ginny rounded up those who weren't permitted to try out. “Good luck, Harry.” She whispered before rising on her toes and pressing her lips to his briefly. Her hair tickled his chin when she pulled away and turned to the swarm of students. “Good luck, Ron!” The boy in question snapped his head up at the sound of his name, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He nodded and smiled briefly before returning his gaze to the ground. 

“I'll see you in a bit – Happy Birthday!” Harry promised as she made for the stands with a laugh, clutching her book against her chest, the wind blowing her already wild hair all over. 

The unruly haired boy glanced back towards his best friend’s little sister, who seemed to be in a heated argument with a blonde Ravenclaw girl — who wasn't even dressed for flying — while several other students departed with both grins and frowns– save one group that was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Harry had ever encountered, who, when Ginny had started snapping at the blonde, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. When she had spun on them and told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else.

“ Uhm… Hi.” He started once he was close enough. “My name is Harry.” Ignoring the snort that escaped the redhead girl and walking over to the wooden chest that housed the balls. He unlocked the crate, revealing its contents. “Now, one more time, though I'm sure Miss. Weasley here has set you all straight. Are you all in Gryffindor, and are you all second year and above?” There was a pause before each of them affirmed their status, he continued. “Good. Chasers, you're up. Six at a time, three on each side. Off you go.” 

* * *

Harry had never raised his voice so much in his life.

After an hour, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had settled upon three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; a new find called Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot, to absolutely no one's surprise. 

He had shouted himself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the dismissed beaters, all begging for another go. 

“They're uh… Not too great, are they?” Katie came up beside him, cringing. 

“That one who just went was alright,” He pointed towards a short but broad-chested third-year boy. “He’s got a good arm, just needs to work on his aim.” His hand came up to the back of his head absently, nursing a lump the size of an egg that the boy had managed to raise with a ferociously hit Bludger. “Jimmy Peakes.” 

“He's not too bad, either.” The brunette pointed out, shifting his gaze to a weedy-looking fourth-year, who was practically the opposite. He lacked in strength, but was able to aim fairly well. “Think he’s called Ritchie Coote, ” 

“Neither of them have the brilliance of Fred and George, but with a bit of training they’ll be alright.” Harry nodded, cringing as a young second-year girl almost slipped from her broom. “That’s enough!” He bellowed after blowing his whistle. “Keepers, you're up next.” Synchronized moans and groans erupted from those who were still in the air, he rolled his eyes. “Get down and out of their way, or I'll hex you. Acting like brats won't get you a place on the team.” 

Harry had deliberately left the trial of the Keepers until last, knowing that people would be making their way to lunch by now and the stadium would be relatively empty. Glancing over at Ron, – who was still a delicate shade of green – he frowned, the tall boy had never been good with nerves, he was eyeing his competition nervously, McGlaggen looking completely certain that he would leave here with the position. 

The aim was to save as many goals within the five shot, but none of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction, Harry had to suppress a snigger behind his hand. 

But after replaying the scene in his head, it did seem rather fishy. His green eyes ran over the inhabitants of the stands, landing on one familiar just in time to see her hastily tuck away her wand. 

Hermione Granger, cheating? Now that was dangerous. 

Not that he was complaining, of course. 

Ron looked ready to pass out when Harry blew the whistle, indicating that it was his go. But as he flew up to the goal hoops, a spark of determination flashed across his face, he seemed to draw in a deal breath before looking over in Harry's direction. Cerulean met emerald for the first time since the previous day, the ginger nodded. 

He needed no more encouragement to blow the whistle. 

To say he did well would be an understatement, he had saved all five penalties, even with Ginny as chaser. It was safe to say that the youngest Weasley son was very, very pleased with himself; he had behaved admirably. 

Harry blew the whistle to signal the end of tryouts as he pushed down the urge to cheer for his best mate, he had barely lowered the instrument from his lips when he turned to McLaggen to tell him that, most unfortunately, Ron had beaten him, only to find McLaggen's red face inches from his own. He stepped back hastily. 

“Rubbish,” The Gryffindor captain replied coldly. “That was the one he nearly missed.” 

The raging boy took a step nearer Harry, who stood his ground this time.

“Give me another go.” 

“No,” He scoffed. “You’ve had your go. You saved four, Ron saved five. Being a prick won't get you the spot. Get out of my way.” 

He thought for a moment that McLaggen might punch him, but he contented himself with an ugly grimace and stormed past him, roughly bumping bus shoulder, growling what sounded like empty threats to thin air. 

Harry visibly deflated like a balloon. 

“Uhm… okay.” He croaked as he turned to the group of Gryffindors, eagerly awaiting the results. “Thank you for coming, you all did really well. The team will be posted in the common room this time tomorrow.” 

It seemed as though some were disappointed that they would have to wait a whole 24 hours, but there were others that looked relieved that it was over. Harry looked over at Ron, who was smiling somewhat apologetically. 

“Alright, off you go-” 

“Well done Ronald, you flew really well.” A far away voice butt in, surprising both Ron and Harry. The silver-haired witch wasn't even looking at the boy in question as the other Gryffindors fled the pitch for lunch. 

“Oh, uh– t-thanks Loon- Luna.” Ron choked out, his face gradually reddening. 

“That other boy was very rude, he was never going to perform as well with all those wrackspurts clogging his ears. That would explain why he took off in the other direction–” 

“That's enough Luna,” Hermione’s voice appeared behind him, her cheeks as flushed as Ron’s. “I'm sure it was just a coincidence.” She added hastily. “You did brilliantly Ron, I told you-you had nothing to worry about.” 

“Did you see? I saved all five! Nearly lost the last one but I just got to it!” 

“We saw, Ron. We saw.” His best friend chucked, patting him on the back. 

“I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty,” Ron said happily. “Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —” 

“Yes, yes, you were magnificent,” Hermione cut him off, looking amused. 

“I was better than that McLaggen anyway,” Ron sing-songed in a highly satisfied voice. “Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded. …” 

At these words, Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink, Harry had to stifle his laughter with his hand. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties to Luna in loving detail as they began their trek towards the castle. 

“I saw you, too.” Harry whispered, startling the brunette. 

“Hm? What?” Hermione snapped defensively. 

“If you ask me,” Harry said quietly, “McLaggen looks like he was Confunded. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting, Birthday Girl.”

Hermione blushed.

“Oh, all right then, I did it,” she whispered. “But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in— you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team.” 

“No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?” 

“Oh, be quiet,” she snapped again, as he smirked. “You're a bad influence.” 

“Hey, Harry?” Ron started, turning towards the couple. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are we good?” A hand was presented in front of him. 

“Of course we are.” He grabbed the boys hand and shook it firmly, drawing a smile out of both of them. 

Merlin, silly Quidditch fall outs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: do let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm not used to writing on here and I write over the course of a few days so things can get jumbled up and/or repeat. This helps me make the quality of my work even better and more pleasant to read.


End file.
